Pregnant Pause
by Askre5
Summary: Nine months after WNGAB, Donatello feels he's pretty secure in his relationship with his significant other. But will he survive the P bomb? WNGAB - Trilogy
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 30/07 2006

This is the second story in the WNGAB Trilogy

It's not strictly speaking a sequel, more of an in-betweenquel.

Anyway if you people remember from WnGaB, this turtle world is only loosely based on the 2k3 Toon. There are several differences. Like the lair, a bit their enemies and some other stuff.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

Other characters, including Täla and Rya are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

The species of Rytonas, umskas, agras, and other off worlds, are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

The story, is copyright © 2006 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 _Nine months after WnGaB, Donatello feels he's pretty secure in his relationship with his significant other. But will he survive the P bomb?_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Donatello continued to tick on his computer. He was seated in the space he had claimed long ago as work-corner for himself. The turtle was researching sensor equipment in order to help boost up the security of the lair. It was very important that he did this regularly; the lair security was always a top priority.

It was quiet in the lair; Donatello had opted to stay home in order to work on his security upgrades. Most of the others had decided to spend the weekend at the farmhouse for some much needed rest and outside air. Raph had stayed behind as well but he was going to be with Casey, there was a boxing marathon and neither of them wanted to miss that.

Two furry hands were suddenly laid gently on his shoulders, reminding the turtle of the third person that opted to stay. It was for rather obvious reasons, if Don didn't go, she didn't go. Even if the purple masked turtle had told her to go and enjoy herself at the farm. She refused, claiming not having any fun if Don wasn't there.

"Still doing that research or whatever you called it?" she asked and started gently massaging the turtle's shoulders.

"Have to, you never know what you learn that could help," Don answered and glanced back to stare at the catoid. They both smiled at each other, she was actually not a cat but an agra. A sup-species of a another one called Rytonas.

She had come to live with them nine months ago after an incident where the four turtles had been accidentally sent to another world. Leonardo was kidnapped and most of their time in that world was spent trying to rescue him. He did eventually escaped on his own with the help of another Rytona and the brothers were reunited.

Täla, the agra's name, had accidentally gotten involved and the authorities feared for her safety. She was to enter a witness protection program that would have effectively severed her contact from anybody. Don, who had started to feel somewhat for her, had decided to offer her an alternative. That still meant life in hiding, but now at least she could be in contact with her parents. It helped her decision that she had pretty much attached herself to the purple clad turtle from the start. In her own words, she had fallen flat and refused to get up.

However, they had also brought another, the Rytona who had helped Leonardo. She was an umska, a hyenaoid Rytona named Rya. Leo had voiced it that he was in her debt for helping him escape. If it meant hiding her from the wrath of those who kidnapped him, then so be it. Rya had pretty much agreed since she had never lived in a normal Rytona society before. She didn't want to take the risk and she was already used to underground living places.

Rya had gone to the farmhouse with the others. Even though, unlike Täla, she wasn't too fond of the outside, but Leo was going and the two had started their own relationship few days after the two Rytonas moved in. It had been the blue masked turtle who had approached her first.

"You know, we have place all by ourselves," Täla mentioned casually as she continued to massage the turtle's shoulders.

"We do," Don agreed and faced the computer again. He couldn't help but smile wide though.

"How about a little break from that research?" the agra asked innocently and now hugged his neck. "We could take a swim in the pool."

"The pool?" the turtle raised an eye ridge and once more looked at his girlfriend. Donatello had built a small swimming pool in the middle of the lair long ago, but it hadn't been used that much until the agra moved in.

"You and that pool, if you had your way you would sleeping in it," he said grinning. Täla chuckled and hugged him tighter.

"Please, pretty please," she begged.

"Oh all right." He gave up and began rising from the chair.

Täla grinned victoriously and for a moment released her hold of Don while the turtle stood up. They faced each other and Donatello was yet again reminded that he was actually taller then her. Täla wrapped her arms again around his neck and kissed him on the beak. He snaked his arms around her waist as he returned the affection.

Suddenly the turtle scooped her up and carried the giggling agra out of his workspace. He immediately went to the pool that was in the middle of the lair. First Don pretended he was going to throw Täla into the water fully dressed, but the Rytona shrieked and wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"Tease," the agra grumbled and pretended to pout as her boyfriend put her down. Don just gently caressed the back of her neck and smiled.

"You know, Splinter would kill us if he saw what we are going to do," he said while removing his gear.

"What, we are only going for a swim in the pool," Täla said innocently as she got out of her dress.

"Yeah, naked," Don said and glanced at his girlfriend. The agra only smiled and then jumped into the pool. The turtle didn't even bother to avoid the splashing water as he was going to get wet anyway. He jumped in after her.

For a while, they just swam around and splashed water at each other laughing. Don sometimes teased her by ducking underwater, disappear for a moment and then suddenly pull her down for a second. Täla tried to retaliate but she couldn't swim as well as the turtle. He was way too quick for her.

At one time they found themselves in each other arms, kissing and gently nuzzling at each other. Sometimes Donatello would even take the agra underwater, were they continued until Täla had resurface for a breath of air.

"I love you so much," the turtle whispered.

"I love you as well," the agra answered. Don held her tighter and suddenly gave her a very deep kiss on the snout.

"Take a deep breath," he suddenly instructed her. Täla didn't even bother to wonder, she figured they were going back underwater and kiss there. She inhaled and as the Rytona suspected. Donatello pulled her under the surface.

 **End prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 02/08 2006

Täla and Rya are both Rytonas, but of the different sub-race, Täla is an agra and Rya is an umska.

There is going to be a short conversation in this chapter in Rytonas. Now I warn that the translation that follows is not necessarily a word for word translation. Rytonas is a very complex language were one word could mean many things, depending on the pronunciation and context. Also they do a lot of switching the words around, so a sentence like "I love you," would in a direct translation be "Ege hujoja im." But a Rytona would actually say. "Ege im hujoja."

So the translations provided, are how we humans speaking English would say it. It's not a direct translation or word for word translation. I have though at the bottom, provided a translation for the few of the more common words.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Roughly four weeks later._

"Hey, you ok in there dudette?" Mikey asked. He was leaning on the wall close to the bathroom doorway.

"Ugh," Täla came stumbling out and for a moment stopped in the doorframe, Don was right behind her sporting a worried frown. She smiled apologetically at the orange masked turtle.

"Sorry I barfed up the breakfast you made, I have been feeling queasy lately," the agra woman said. Don stepped up beside her and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Can't feel any fever, but I want to make sure," he said, the concern heavy in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure you like playing doctor with her," Mikey teased and received a glare from his purple masked brother. But Täla grinned wide and glanced at her boyfriend who was shaking his head.

"Come, I want to do a blood test," he said and guided the agra away from the bathroom. Mike chuckled and disappeared into the bathroom.

Donatello and Täla went into the infirmary. The agra was told to sit down on the bed while the turtle got the equipment ready. After drawing blood from her, the ninja sunk into testing it. A hyena like head peeked through the doorway shortly later; it was Rya the umska, Leo's girlfriend.

"Are you all right?" she asked worried. The two Rytona women had managed to become good friends since moving to this world, despite their very different personalities.

"Don is determining that," Täla said and gestured to Rya to come in and join her. The umska walked in and sat beside the agra.

"Well I can't determine much with the limited equipment I have here, but what I can say is you don't appear sick." Don concluded and turned to face the two alien girls.

"Tell that to my stomach and my head," Täla said and rubbed the right temple, she had been complaining a bit about dizziness.

"Hm, ok describe how you have been feeling lately," the turtle requested and leaned back a bit in the chair he was in.

The agra had to think as she began slowly to count up what had been wrong so far. It had been mostly nausea and dizziness. Occasionally a headache that would go away, also she didn't feel like eating too much as it would cause her to throw up. Don's eyes grew as he listened to the symptoms. Rya herself was beginning to look shocked as well, as if she recognized it too.

 _No, nononono, it can't be. It's impossible, not only are we of different species, we are of the different genus. I'm a reptilian, she's mammalian._ Despite his thoughts he still managed to retain somewhat neutral expression, but his eyes kept growing wider and wider.

"That's about it I think," she said and shrugged, but her smile dropped when seeing the expression on Rya and then the wide-open eyes of her boyfriend.

"What?" she asked confused. It took Donatello a moment but finally he blinked and tried not to show too much surprise.

"Ok, I don't want to jump to conclusions," he said as his mind raced over a solution or at least finding a solution. "Um… you mind if I go and call April?"

"Sure, go ahead." Täla raised an eyebrow and watched Don leave the infirmary. Then she looked at Rya who was suffering from the 'deer in headlights' syndrome.

"You all right?" the agra asked the stunned umska.

"You two did it… didn't you?" the hyenaoid Rytona asked finally after a moment.

"Did what?" The other girl tensed up a little and immediately tried to feign innocence.

Rya glanced to the infirmary doorway just in case. One thing the two Rytonas had learned while living with the turtles was that Spliner had a sharp hearing. Then just to be completely on the safe side she switched to their native tongue.

"Im re yem hujot ke," she said accusingly. The agra froze clearly confirming that statement. (You and him had sex)

"Ah… eh… jao." Täla admitted and looked down. (Yes)

"Ege wott nea shank im sëë, nea er megh ta," Rya whispered and eyed the doorway once more. (I thought you two weren't going to, at least not yet,)

"Shat mre mi," the agra defended herself. But the umska looked at her unimpressed with that excuse. Täla lowered her head and sighed. (It just happened,)

"Egw larag fa smy snok ogh... re egw mi fro sket mre gah... gah mi gah... " The catoid fell silent when it suddenly hit her. She saw now what Rya and Don had been so shocked about. (We got a little carried away alright… and just before we um knew it… um just well…)

"Rag nea." She gasped and looked up. "HGJA!" (No way. Damn!)

At that moment Donatello walked in and he didn't look too sure. He walked straight to Täla who was still digesting her realization. He put one hand gently on her shoulder before taking a deep breath.

"I talked with April; she is going to buy few tests for us. We are going to her home tonight," he explained. The agra slowly looked at him, her mouth still half open.

"All right," she just said then. Don squeezed her shoulder gently and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Why don't you go to your room and rest a bit," he suggested with a quiet tone in his voice. Then the turtle glanced at Rya.

"Not one word, not until we have had it confirmed," Donatello said and the umska immediately nodded, she had no desire anyway to be the messenger.

Don helped Täla down from the bed; he decided to escort her all the way to her bedroom. Rya on the other hand lingered a bit in the infirmary thinking. Being a Rytona as well as an umska, crossbreeding wasn't exactly surprising for her. She was more concerned how the family would take this. Don and Täla had never expressed real interest in going anywhere further than hugging and kissing thus far. Sure, the agra joked about it, but that was just her nature.

Rya jumped out of the bed wondering when it was, Täla meant, they got carried away. If anything the turtles had always portrayed seriously strong self-control at times. Then again, nobody was perfect. The umska decided to shrug it off for now and exited the infirmary. But as she was walking out of the doorway, two green arms suddenly appeared from behind her, wrapped around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"AH…Leo!" Rya shouted out in surprise as then a turtle beak dove into the back of her neck and began nuzzling at the fur.

"What?" the blue masked turtle asked innocently and laid his head on her shoulder.

"You!" the umska pouted but didn't try to escape the embrace she was in.

"Me?" Leo lifted his head to kiss her furry neck. "So did they find out what was wrong?"

"Uh, no. At least they are not sure," Rya said figuring that wasn't exactly a lie, they weren't sure just had a strong suspicion. Her boyfriend just nodded and looked at the umska.

"Want to go to the surface tonight?" he asked and began gently rocking her as if they were dancing.

"I don't know," the umska frowned a little, she was probably the one who least expressed any desire to topside aside from Master Splinter. It was mostly due her discomfort with open space.

"I know of a place where there isn't too much open space," Leo told her, very well aware of his girlfriend's fear of the open.

"Really?" Rya wasn't really that surprised; she knew Leo took her outside so she would get used to it a little. It was actually working; the young woman was far less reluctant to go out now than nine months ago.

"Yeah, nice little place and remote," the turtle explained and now let her go and turned the umska so she faced him. Leonardo took her hands into his and smiled warmly. "We haven't gone out in a while, alone. So I figured why not now."

Rya considered it and realized it had been while since they had been somewhere alone together. For a moment the young Rytona looked down at the floor before looking up. Leo was still smiling and now she smiled as well.

"All right, when?" she asked.

"Sometime after dinner or so," he shrugged and lifted her hands to kiss them. "That's ok?"

"Sure," the umska said and freed her hands to wrap them around the turtle's neck. They shared long kiss before letting go of each other.

"Have to go, promised Raph to go with him on a run," Leo said with a smile, he stole one more peck on the umska's oval snout.

"All right hujan, see you then," Rya said and watched her boyfriend walk away. The umska then decided to go to her room and take a nap.

* * *

Donatello frowned as he continued to work on the computer. It wasn't long until Täla and he would head off to April's, but he had in the meantime been doing a little digging and researching. So far what he had dug up was that the situation was pretty much impossible. It shouldn't even have happened.

Yet he was pretty much facing a possible situation that contradicted everything he had been reading so far. The turtle leaned back in his computer chair rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Of course the researches and other information were been done by humans who assumed they were the only sentient life forms around.

They had never encountered humanoid mutant turtles, or aliens from another dimension. Yet everything was screaming in his mind that the same rules should apply. Then he remembered that he had witness a crossbreeding offspring, back in the world Täla and Rya were from. However, that was between a human and Rytona, and by all accounts and confirmed by the girls, both were mammals. So Rytonas and humans shared the same genus, reptiles did not.

 _Or is it possible that humanoid creatures do differ a little in this regard? No that can't be it,_ Don scratched his head and glared at the computer. In truth just more questions had been raised than answered.

 _Of course… I can't dismiss that the mutagen didn't just make us grow and more intelligent. Who knows that more it did, something we haven't just had a chance to discover…because we just assumed._ He took a careful glance around. The turtle could hear Mikey in the kitchen, finishing what was left of the dinner. Leo and Rya had disappeared; Raph was lying in the couch and watching the TV. Splinter had retired to his chamber for meditation and Täla was currently in the bathroom.

 _No, I just keep raising questions, no answers. Damn and Ice or any of the other won't show up for another week._ Donatello focused his attention back to the computer.

Täla occasionally had a chance for a visit from her parents or at least have a message from them. It was one of the four national leaders of the Rytonas that occasionally popped up, using their mysterious powers, to deliver either the parents or the message. Don had so far not used the opportunity at all to learn more about his girlfriend's species or race from them. All his information came from the agra and what she could tell.

 _Oh come on, we don't even know for sure yet. You're just being paranoid._ The turtle began rising up from the chair. It was soon time to leave.

He met his girlfriend as she was stumbling out of the bathroom. She immediately walked to him and put her arms around the turtle. Donatello returned the hug as well; he could feel a slight tiredness from her.

"You think it is… you know," she whispered sighing, resting her head on his plastron.

"Well, that's why we are going to April. She bought tests so we can make sure, though it isn't one hundred percent assurance," he told her softly and kissed her on the head.

"We did go a little far in the pool you know," Täla reminded him but was careful to keep her voice very low.

"Strangely enough I do not regret it. But we have to face the consequences," he said and hugged her tighter. "Ok, I'm just going to let Splinter know where we are going and then we are off."

The agra nodded and they let go of each other. The turtle took a deep breath before approaching Splinter's chamber and knocked. He offered to enter and the turtle did so.

"Master Splinter?" Donatello addressed his sensei and bowed.

"Yes my son?" the old rat inquired were he sat on his meditation mat, surrounded by candles.

"I just wanted to let you know that Täla and I are going to April's for a visit. She is expecting us," the turtle told him. His father smiled and nodded.

"Very well, I trust you two will be careful. Give my regards to Miss O'Neil," he said. Donatello nodded and bowed again before leaving the room. Yet the turtle was slightly uneasy, he had a strange feeling his sensei knew more than he was showing.

"All right let's go," he walked to Täla and put one arm around her, the couple then left the lair.

Mikey just missed them as he walked out of the kitchen. The orange masked turtle stared at the exit from the lair, scratching his head. He then glanced towards where his red clad brother lay on the couch.

"Where were Don and Täla going?" he asked curiously.

"Heard Don mention somethin' about April, think they went there," Raphael muttered without looking up from the television.

"Do you know why?" the younger turtle asked as he approached the couch.

"No and I didn't ask, figured it was none of my business and isn't yours either," the red masked turtle growled. "Maybe they want to be somewhere in little privacy."

"Or maybe they are going on a double date with April and Casey," Mikey chuckled and jumped to the nearby recliner and sat down. He noticed that Raph only shrugged at his suggestion, too immersed in the TV program he was watching.

 _Wish I had a girlfriend._ The orange masked turtle sighed silently. His pet cat Klunk jumped into his lap meowing. Mikey began petting the feline while watching the television, yet his mind wasn't completely on it.

* * *

Donatello carefully lifted the manhole cover and climbed out. He helped Täla up while looking around just in case. Fortunately, the alley that led to April's back door had a manhole, so the turtles had it very easy to approach it from the sewers. The couple sneaked to the door and Don rang the doorbell.

They had to wait a little while before finally the human woman opened to let them in. The couple quickly disappeared into the antique shop and walked up the stairs leading up to the apartment.

"You have just no idea what I had to go through to get those tests for you, Donatello," April said once she and the couple were upstairs.

"Oh?" Don raised an eye-ridge, it was clear the woman was a bit miffed. He glanced at Täla who shrugged.

"Yes," April snorted and grabbed a brown paper-bag from the counter before turning back to her friends.

"I went to the pharmacy to buy these test." The woman walked to them shaking the bag a little for clarification. "Sure I ask for them by the counter and pay for them. I'm on my way out when this woman walks straight to me, pretty much blocks my exit."

"Oookay," the turtle didn't like where this was going.

"She said: 'You know dear, I don't see any ring on you'. Then has the audacity to rant on me about unmarried women getting pregnant, chewing me pretty much out. It took me fifteen minutes to escape out of the pharmacy," April growled and put her hands on her hips.

"Ouch, I'm sorry about that." Donatello cringed, that couldn't have been to pleasant experience.

"Wait, what business was it of hers that you were buying pregnancy tests?" Täla asked a bit shocked to hear this. "A complete stranger."

"She just made it her business, a trait unfortunately some people have." April sighed and shook her head. "Oh don't worry, Don, it was just frustrating. You couldn't have known it would happen."

"Well, shall we?" the human looked at the agra and lifted the bag, but then she eyed Don. "Or do you want to do the honors."

"Uh no, you two go ahead." Donatello grinned and gestured to his girlfriend to follow April.

The turtle watched them disappear into the bathroom and didn't realize that he was rubbing his hands nervously. Then the ninja slowly began pacing and once more tried to come up with some explanation how it was possible.

 _I'm just being paranoid; she probably was just feeling queasy. Maybe she ate food that agras can't stomach._ Don kept trying to convince himself, though he wasn't really that convinced. The symptoms were so strikingly similar.

 _If she is, how are we going to tell Splinter?_ Donatello suddenly realized he had forgotten his father. He had suspicion that maybe the rat did actually know, or at least suspect. Though that could just be the usual paranoia, yet his sensei had often surprised his students.

He stopped pacing when there was a shriek from the bathroom. The turtle quickly approached the door and began knocking on it.

"Is everything all right?" he called. The door opened and Täla flew into his arms and clung tightly to him. April appeared smiling nervously.

"April?" Don glanced at his human friend while putting his arms around the trembling agra.

"Well, I don't know if to say congratulation or feel sorry for you, but according to the test…" April trailed out and nodded. "Of course we also have to take into account that it was made for humans, but still I don't see why it shouldn't work for her."

"Come, let's sit down," Don whispered to his girlfriend and he led her to the living room. April followed and sat down in chair while the couple gsat in a couch. The whole time Täla didn't take her arms off her boyfriend and leaned on him when they were on the couch.

For a moment nobody said a word, the agra just clung to Donatello trying to control her emotions. Don just kept his arms around her in a reassuring hug and kept whispering to her, that it was going to be ok and how much he loved her.

April watched in silence, she had to admit being a little surprised by Täla's reaction. Her impression of the agra had been that the catoid just followed the flow, what happened was met with a shrug and a smile. However, pregnancy wasn't a small matter, especially for this couple and the live they had to lead.

"Ok forgive me for asking… but you two weren't going to sleep together yet right?" the human then broke the silence; it was no secret about that. Don sighed and looked at the agra who just nodded giving her blessing.

"Well… no we hadn't begun doing that," the turtle admitted but closed his eyes as he recalled what had happened. "But about four weeks ago, it was when Splinter and the others went to the farmhouse that weekend. We took a little swim in the pool together. We got a little carried away."

"Oh I see, say no more," April said nodding, understanding now how this could happen.

"I do not regret what happened," Donatello stated and kissed Täla on the crown. He caressed her also on the cheek with his right hand; it seemed to soothe the agra a bit who visibly relaxed now. "I just wish I had been more careful and considered the possibilities."

"Me too," Täla whispered.

"What do you mean considered the possibilities?" April inquired confused. Don took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I didn't give it a second thought… because I thought it was impossible to happen," he told her. "I just thought it was obvious we wouldn't be compatible on that level, I had relented to that, accepted that we would never have children together."

"I as well… I knew it was a possible sacrifice I had to make, having no children at all. It didn't matter for me. I love Donny enough," Täla smiled now. "But I guess we didn't have to worry about that after all."

"Apparently not," the turtle mumbled and shook his head, but he was smiling as well.

"Ok but now just the question is… how similar are pregnancies for agras to humans?" April asked. The couple on the couch froze. Both opened their eyes wide.

"Um," Don looked at Täla whose smile was now much more nervous.

"I'm not really sure, I've never been pregnant before… and well sure I know probably the basics but still… I'm not that knowledgeable. There are similarities but also differences," the agra gulped.

"We'll worry about that little later sweetie," Donatello said as he realized there was a bigger problem. "We have to prepare first to announce this."

"Oh right." April cringed. This would not be pretty. "What do you plan to do?"

"Well… I guess it's best not to delay it much. I guess we'll approach Splinter the moment we come home," the turtle figured and glanced at his girlfriend who nodded, seeing no point in delaying the announcement.

"I'm sure he'll not be too harsh," the human said with a reassuring smile. The couple didn't respond, Täla just pressed herself closer to Don who wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"You know, I think I need to give the shop a one more look for the night," April said and stood up, seeing that the two needed a little time alone now. She went to the stairs leading down and disappeared out of the apartment.

Donatello and Täla didn't say a word for a moment, just sought comfort from the presence of each other. Unconsciously the agra placed one hand on her abdomen, the turtle noticed it though and placed his hand over hers. He frowned a little when his skin touched her fur there.

"It's softer," he whispered to his girlfriend.

"What?" Täla glanced at Don and then at their hands.

"The fur on your hand, it has softened," the turtle clarified and smiled a bit. "You think that's part of the pregnancy?"

"I… I think so," the agra whispered and furrowed her brow. "I think my mom mentioned it, the fur on her hands and arms softened when she was pregnant with me."

"It's nice." Don gently caressed the hand. Täla smiled but didn't move, her mind got back to the fact she was carrying.

"I'm not sure… but I think we also calm down a lot," she whispered staring into the distance, not focusing on anything in particular. "As far as I know, agras are one of the few who do not experience mood swings during pregnancies."

"Well that's a nice little bonus." Donatello chuckled, causing the Rytona to giggle.

"Just be glad I'm not a rymska, then I would probably bite your head off," she teased and nudged the turtle a little.

"I take it they can be bad?" her boyfriend asked.

"At least what I have heard," Täla shrugged with a grin now.

"So… should we prepare for the inevitable?" Don wondered and felt how the agra tensed a little in his arms.

"Well… there is no escaping it I suppose," she whispered and smiled nervously.

"And it's best just to get it over with," the turtle mentioned and kissed her on the crown. "Come, let's say goodbye to April and prepare to leave."

 **End chapter 1**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ok here are few of the more common word from the conversation above. Not all of them since many of them are difficult to explain in a short authors note. But these are the ones that are not as complicated to explain.

 **Ege:** I, me mine, my

 **Egw:** we

 **gah:** just a word used when hesitating, can be converted into um... or well...

 **Hgja:** Pretty much a very mild swear word, doesn't have a direct earth language equal, damn is probably the closest.

 **hujot:** Sexual intercourse, can also mean love, lover, loving.

 **Hujan:** Same meaning and when we use, sweetheart, honey, sweetie or love.

 **Im:** you, in almost all meanings

 **Jao:** yes or most positive meanings.

 **Nea:** No or most negative meanings

 **Ogh:** all right, ok, alrigh.

 **re:** and or at least connection between two sentences.

 **Sëë:** When talking about two persons not necessarly the number two

 **yem:** he, him


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 03/08 2006

There is some Rytonas spoken near the end but all the translation is provided in the dialouge so I didn't bother putting up a translation in an end authors note.

As well we learn a little about umska physiology in this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"It is a beautiful place," Rya murmured with a content smile on her black furred snout. She lay half on Leonardo who sat with his carapace up against a tree. The turtle was gently massaging her shoulders.

"Told you," he said. His beak was touching slightly the part of Rya's hyena like mane that formed a slight Mohawk haircut on her head.

The two were in a very secluded part of Central Park, somewhere deep and completely out of the way of most people, even those who prowled it after daylight hours. It was a small clearing surrounded by trees. It really appealed to the umska and almost reminded her of her world.

"I have always wondered about something," Leonardo said after a short silence of just enjoying each other's presence.

"What?" Rya had her eyes half closed, almost getting sleepy of the massage by the strong firm hands.

"Why you and Täla always insist on wearing dresses, you almost look at pants with disgust," the turtle mentioned. He saw the umska open her eyes and look at her own body, she was currently wearing a long dress with sleeves reaching her elbows.

"Well most Rytonas are furry as you know," she mentioned. "I myself have never experienced it, but what I heard from others who have tried it, pants just aren't fur friendly. The open space a dress provides allows the fur to flow. This is also the reason why most male Rytonas only wear shorts; they don't need anything else because of the fur."

"I don't know really though, there is no dress code as far as I am aware in Rytonas. You can prance around naked without being arrested or at least I have been told. There are Rytona females who wear shorts too just like the males," Rya shrugged, Leo stopped massaging and wrapped now his arms around her.

"Interesting, well I suppose one should say different world, different species, different customs," the blue clad ninja said chuckling a slightly. His girlfriend smiled.

"Täla did tell me few stories about some humans coming to Rytonas for the first time, they were completely aghast that most of the females wore dresses. Thought we were being oppressed. Boy were their faces red when they learned that among some of the Rytona races, the female is actually the dominant sex," Rya giggled and Leo couldn't but laugh at that. He had already learned that from both the umska and the agra. The rymskas were apparently the most famous example; there was a saying among Rytonas: "Don't mess with an angry female rymska. They just don't bite back; they eat you alive and spit out the bones clean."

 _If they spit them out at all,_ the turtle wondered. He had no real experience though with a female rymska, having only caught glimpses of them back in Rya's world.

"Mmm… you want to go back home?" Leo asked hugging the Rytona closer and burying his face in the fur on her head, gently rubbing his beak against it.

"I don't know, kind of comfy here," Rya smiled enjoying the affection her fur was getting from the turtle. She could also hear him inhale the air almost greedily.

"Careful, remember what I told you," the umska murmured but closed her eyes.

"Oh, it's time already?" Leo whispered but didn't raise his head and continued to rub his beak against the fur, taking in the almost intoxicating smell from it.

"Yep, starts tonight, ends in two days," the Rytona said and squealed when the turtle suddenly playfully pinched her.

"Hard to believe umskas go into heat every two weeks," the ninja remarked.

"Only if we have someone significant, single ones don't," Rya's voice was almost inaudible now. She giggled some more when the turtle nibbled at her ears teasingly.

"You always smell so good," Leonardo whispered as he took in more of his girlfriends scent. He moved the beak to her neck and began kissing her there.

"Mmm… Leo…"

"I love you Rya… I love you with all my heart and soul."

* * *

Donatello and Täla returned to the lair still wondering how exactly to break the news. Now after having thought about it, it wasn't that terrible that she was pregnant. It was still a little puzzlement that it had happened. The agra was already beginning to see things in much more positive light, yet she did dread to hear how Splinter would react.

Raphael had disappeared from the couch and Mikey was now playing a video game. He greeted the couple cheerfully when hearing them enter the lair. Klunk as well meowed his greeting, jumping up on the couch back and staring at the newly arrived curiously.

The couple walked straight to Splinters chamber and both took a deep breath before Don knocked. Mike looked up from his game, curious why his brother and his girlfriend were going to see Splinter and why did they look nervous about it.

"Come in," the old rat called. The purple masked one hesitated only for a moment before opening the door, he and Täla then both walked inside.

"Master Splinter," Donatello greeted his sensei with a bow, Täla did so as well.

"Come in children, please sit down," Splinter gestured in front of him where he sat on his mat. The old ninja master had a neutral expression on him, but the turtle couldn't shake the feeling that the elder knew what was going on.

"Master Splinter… we have something to tell you," Don admitted as he and Täla knelt down in front of the old rat. Splinter just nodded in indication for either of them to continue. The turtle had though already decided to be the messenger, sparing the agra that duty.

He took a deep breath and then told his father what happened four weeks ago, then now what he and Täla had been doing at April's. Then told the old rat that considering the agra's symptoms and the positive tests, there was little room for doubt. The Rytona was pregnant.

The whole time Splinter showed no expression that indicated what he was thinking. Don really hated that sometimes, if anything his sensei could be extremely difficult to read. Finally the old rat looked at Täla and actually smiled.

"Daughter, if you wouldn't mind I need to discuss with Donatello privately. Please step outside for a minute," he said, no hint in his voice.

Täla cringed but nodded; the agra stood up and left the room. Almost immediately afterwards Splinter's walking stick landed with a sharp tap on Don's shoulder. The turtle flinched and grabbed the sore spot; he looked at the rat regretfully. Yet there was no indication on the old ninja master what he was thinking.

"Do you know why I gave you this tap?" Splinter asked while putting the stick away.

"Because I acted irresponsibly four weeks ago and caused Täla to be pregnant." Don sighed, but he frowned then his father shook his head.

"Incorrect. This was for trying to keep this secret and only now that you are facing the consequences admit to it. Are you ashamed of what you and your love did?" the old rat asked and first now frowned heavily.

"Well… ah… no not really," Don admitted. "I do not regret what happened."

"Then why did you two feel the need to keep it secret as if it was shameful?" the old rat asked sharply. "It is naturally not your brothers business nor mine what you two would do behind locked doors. But you two shouldn't have to feel it necessary to hide that you have in fact taken the next step in your relationship."

"Wait… you mean you don't mind that she and I… ah… you know." The turtle's jaw dropped when Splinter's frown disappeared and shook his head smiling.

"Donatello, I had often in the past lectured you and your brothers that you may never have normal relationships. It would simply not happen, for humans you are too different. However, when this new world opened for you and it did offer you the opportunity, I realized that it would be selfish of me to stand in the way. I could not deny any of you the chance now that it was present," the elder explained to his son.

"I am though proud of the level of self-control you and Täla have shown in your relationship. You have portrayed that you two can love each other without the need of more intimate contact. But no, I cannot possibly in good conscience deny you and her to take your love to another level," the old rat concluded and glanced at the door. "You may come in again, Täla."

The door opened and the agra carefully sneaked inside. She took her position again beside Don, half-worried to hear the verdict, but the turtle was now much more relaxed after hearing his father's speech and put one arm around her shoulder.

"Young Miss Täla, in this almost a year you have lived with us, I have considered you as much as a daughter as I consider Donatello my son. I have also welcomed the happiness you have brought him with your love for him. I wish to congratulate you on your pregnancy, even though I understand it was not technically intended to happen," Splinter told the agra with a wry smile. The Rytona's brow rose high, quite surprised that the old rat wasn't even sounding remotely angry. Now first she grinned.

"Well… thanks," she said. "So…you're not angry?"

"Not in the least. I am very happy for you two and feeling glad that I'm about to become a grandfather. Besides, I can finally watch one of my sons having to change smelly diapers," Splinter chuckled. Täla giggled but Donatello blinked as he took that in.

"W-wait, you had us in diapers?" he said surprised. The old rat looked at his son as if that fact was obvious.

"Donatello, you honestly think that I could have handled all four of you when crawling around and pretty much did your business where you sat? Yes, I did in fact wrap you and your brothers in cloths or other fabrics I found as makeshift diapers. Otherwise I would have to spend all day cleaning up after you and less time scavenging for food to keep the four of you alive," he said still smiling and then began rising up using his stick. Täla and Don stood up as well.

"If there was nothing else?" Splinter wondered but the couple looked at each other and then shook their heads. The old ninja master then simply began walking out of his chamber followed by the turtle and agra.

Once outside Splinter walked to the kitchen, probably to make some tea. The couple on the other hand walked to the couch and sat down there. Don put one arm around Täla again and she huddled herself closer. For a moment they watched the video game Mike was playing. Klunk was resting on the arm of the recliner.

"Mikey," Donatello addressed his brother.

"Yup?" the orange masked one didn't even look up and continued to move the character on the screen, destroying any enemy foolish enough to stand in his way.

"You're going to be an uncle," Don told him.

"Ok," Mike said and for a moment didn't seem to have realized what he had been just told. Suddenly his brow sunk and the character on the screen accidentally got killed. "Wait! WHAT?"

"You are going to be an uncle. Täla is pregnant." Donatello looked at his girlfriend who was giggling at Mikey's reaction. The orange clad one turned staring both confused and surprised at his brother.

"Whoa… wait… how, when, why, what?" the younger turtle said. "I thought you two weren't… you know."

"Yes I know, it just kind of happened," Don sighed but didn't drop his smile. "We got a little carried away in the pool and…"

"Wait hold on!" Mikey frowned now. "You did it in the pool. EW. Guys! Some people like to swim in that pool you know."

"Mikey, the water recycles. Plus we empty it regularly and refill it. In other words we clean the pool," Donatello clarified.

"Still the pool? Of all places, the pool?" the orange masked turtle continued. Don sighed and shook his head. Mike would continue for a while on this rant.

"Ew… I'm never swimming in that pool again," Mikey muttered and returned to the computer game. Then he froze. "Damn I took a dip this morning."

"Mikey, it happened four weeks ago, we have cleaned the pool four times since then," Don grunted, regretting now to admit where exactly it had happened. Täla was giggling at the overreaction from Mikey.

"Hey, what's all the fuzz about?" Raphael appeared in the living room. He was recently returned from a short run and had caught just the tail end of everything.

"Donny and Täla did a horizontal tango in the pool," Mikey announced before Don could even open his mouth. The purple masked one sighed and palmed his face. Täla had to put a hand over her snout to suppress the laughter.

"Righ and?" Raphael frowned and sat in the recliner, then glanced at his a bit embarrassed olive green brother. "About time I would say."

"Raph," Don grunted between his teeth. He only received a wide shark like grin from his red clad sibling.

"Raph, they did it in the pool," Mike said as if he was clarifying for his very dark green brother.

"So, we clean the damn thing regularly," Raph said with a shrug. Mikey looked at him almost shocked.

"And you are going to be an uncle, Täla is pregnant," Don mentioned hoping to draw the conversation a little bit away from the pool. Raphael looked at them and his brow rose in a slight surprise.

"Oh really, hey congratulations," he then said.

"Um yeah, uh congratulations," Mike's mumbled as he realized he had forgotten to congratulate his brother and Täla.

The video game changed into a contest as Raphael challenged his brother in a match. Now the two were in a heated battle. Don glanced at his girlfriend and suggested they would disappear somewhere quieter. The agra agreed and the two quickly made themselves scarce from the living room and into Donatello's bedroom.

* * *

It was getting close to midnight when Leonardo and Rya returned home. The couple stopped for a moment in the entrance of the lair, there the turtle stole a few kisses and had his hands on her hips. Rya herself returned the affection, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"I would say I could have stopped, but that would probably be a lie," Leo said softly.

"Not your fault. Remember, I am producing pheromones right now, specifically aimed at somebody cuddling with my fur as you are doing now," Rya whispered back with a grin as Leo kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on." The turtle took one hand off and placed the other arm around the umska. Then he led her into the lair. They noticed that the TV was on and that somebody was lying on the couch.

Leo looked at Rya and then back to the living room. Strangely enough the occupant wasn't aware of their entry. The couple hadn't been trying to be too stealthy, though they went as silently as possible. The turtle let go of the umska and approached the couch. It was then revealed that the one lying there was Mikey. He had fallen asleep while watching the television.

The blue masked one picked up the remote and turned off the television with it. Then he glanced at his brother and couldn't but smile at how peaceful he looked.

 _Why do the ones most mischievous look the most peaceful when sleeping._ He thought and almost felt bad for having to rouse the turtle.

"Mikey," he put one hand on Mike's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Euhm… five more minutes," the orange masked turtle mumbled.

"Mikey, wake up, you should go to bed," Leo said and stopped shaking his brother when the youngest turtle slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh… Leo, what time is it?" Mike asked as he slowly sat up.

"Just about midnight, Rya and I were just returning home," his brother said and helped the orange clad one to stand up. "Time for bed for you I think, you fell asleep on the couch."

"Really?" Mikey rubbed his eyes and yawned wide. "Oh well good night."

Michelangelo then stumbled away towards his bedroom. Leo shook his head chuckling and walked back to where Rya waited. She smiled and held out her hands when the turtle approached.

"Hey beautiful," Leo greeted the umska, took her hands and pulled her closer to him.

"Ege im hujoja," Rya said teasingly just before the turtle kissed her.

"Ah… hujoja is used when you love somebody or are in love; Ege is a personal pronoun… 'I', that is… im is also a personal pronoun… 'you'," the turtle raked his brain as he translated what Rya has said. "I love you."

"Yep," the Rytona smiled and hugged the turtle. This was a small game they played, Leonardo was trying to learn Rytonas from Rya and in turn, he was teaching her to read.

"Try something more challenging," Leonardo asked and rocked her a little bit in his arms.

"Im skarta katta lke fjio," Rya then said with a grin.

"Okay…" Leo frowned as he tried to translate. "'You', is definitely there. Lke… 'to be'… 'are'… fjio… oh dear it can both be a noun, adjective and is also a common name, it's definitely an adjective in this case, 'interesting', 'extraordinary' 'weird' something like that. Skarta katta… no I'm stumped there."

"It's probably the closest word Rytonas have for a turtle," Rya said and then translated. "You are an interesting turtle."

"Oh yeah, now I remember," the blue masked one chuckled and hugged his girlfriend tighter.

They glanced up when they heard a door open somewhere. Then somebody stumbled out of the tunnel that led to the bedrooms. Since the lights were still on, they saw it was Täla and she was making a dash for the bathroom with one hand over her snout. The couple looked at each other and then to the open doorway were retching sound could be heard now. Rya freed herself from Leonardo and approached the bathroom.

"Täla are you ok?" the umska asked as entered the doorway. She saw Täla slowly rise up from the toilet, she looked very tired.

"I want to know what wise-guy came up with the word, morning sickness," the agra muttered and leaned on the sink. She smiled tiredly at her friend before beginning to wash up. Leo appeared behind Rya.

"This sounds serious," the turtle was frowning worriedly.

"Oh nothing few of month of carrying won't cure," Täla said and grinned when seeing their stunned faces.

"You mean…" Rya trailed off and her jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant," the agra said and nodded. Donatello came now and pushed himself past his brother and the umska. He immediately walked to his girlfriend and took her in his arms.

"I'll trade the morning sickness for the mood swings," Täla murmured sighing resting her head on his plastron. Don smiled and gently caressed the fur on the back of her neck. They both eyed Leo and Rya who still stood in the bathroom doorway.

"Don," Leo addressed his brother. "Is it positive?"

"Pretty much, little room for doubt I think," Donatello told him with a solemn smile. "I talked with Splinter. He's ok with it, glad in fact and congratulated us. I was expecting him to tan my hide."

"When did you… no wait that's none of my business. Sorry." Leo shook his head, letting the worries aside he smiled now. "Congratulations I guess then."

"Thanks, it was though unexpected," Don chuckled and Täla grinned.

"I think that applies to many pregnancies," Rya commented with a wry smile, she leaned now on Leo who had wrapped his arms around her.

"So where did you two disappear today?" the agra asked and moved a bit in Donatello's embrace so her back was turned to his plastron. The olive green turtle placed his head gently on top of Täla's head in the process.

"Oh we went to Central Park. Leo knew of a place that wasn't too open," the umska answered and glanced back at her boyfriend.

"Oooh," Täla grinned now wickedly and waggled her eyebrows. "And that was a five hour trip?"

Rya didn't respond but it was clear she was blushing under the tan colored fur. Leo cleared his throat but said nothing as well. Their silence was the only confirmation the agra needed and she snickered. Don just shook his head and then sent his brother an apologetic look, but they both knew there was little that could be done with Täla's teasing nature.

"So, you feeling a little better?" Donatello whispered to the agra.

"Yeah, I guess," she responded. "For now."

"Thus ready to go back to bed?" the turtle inquired. Täla giggled and nodded.

Donatello began walking and in the process pushed the agra forward. That caused the Rytona to giggle some more, especially when the turtle bumped intentionally into her so she almost jumped.

"Ah! Tease," Täla turned her head to stick her tongue at the turtle. Donatello just continued to push her gently forward.

Leo and Rya stepped back to make way for the other couple. When they were out of the bathroom, Don suddenly picked his girlfriend up. The agra just barely managed to hold down her surprised shriek. Then she had to battle a rising laughter as the purple masked turtle carried her into the tunnel towards the bedrooms.

"Well, guess we should turn in as well," Leonardo said and turned off the lights in the bathroom and closed it.

"Yeah I guess so," Rya nodded. The turtle smiled at her and with one arm around the umska walked her to the tunnel. He turned off the lights for the main area, but emergency light provided some light so the lair wasn't completely dark.

They headed towards the bedrooms and Rya noticed light coming from under the door from Donatello's room. From it came muffled giggle, but then somebody said something in a hushing tone.

Rya was about to walk past Leonardo's bedroom door as she was used to, expecting the turtle to escort her to her room like he always did. However, the blue masked turtle stopped her in front of his. The umska blinked and looked at her boyfriend who was smiling to her. Then he opened the door to his room and gestured to the girl to come in.

"Uh… you sure?" she looked at him unsure. Leo's smile turned into a grin.

"I think we decided already earlier tonight," he said softly and pulled her closer to his side. "We don't have to do anything more than you wish. But I am still in mood for your company."

Rya thought it over for a moment but then relented and they both disappeared into Leonardo's room.

 **End chapter 2**

* * *

 **A/N:** For those very curious. The general layout of the lair is very similar to the first floor of the turtle lair from the 2k3 toon we had for the first three seasons. But only slightly, like the kitchen being close to the living room and such. There is no TV monolith, poor Mikey only has one TV. Don has a work corner additionally a room for his lab. Then a special tunnel leads to the bedrooms of the turtles and well the girls. In the middle of the main area of the lair, there is the pool Don built.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 07/08 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Week later_

Donatello sneaked into the room and silently approached the bed. He sat down on the side and reached for the night-lamp, as he turned it on it revealed Täla lying there still sleeping. The agra's eyes closed tighter at the sudden light and she was roused from her slumber.

"Täla." The turtle gently put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder as she half opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked tiredly.

"Almost midday, I let you sleep in. You went to the bathroom so much last night you hardly slept at all remember?" he told her and smiled. "I just woke you up so you could eat at least something."

"I'm not really hungry," the agra claimed. Don cupped her cheek with his other hand.

"You have to eat something. Don't worry April looked it up for me, you'll be eating food that you should be able to hold down," he said and helped Täla sit up. "I also did my own research, found out there are certain food types you might want to avoid."

"Yay," the agra said. She and Don both stood up from the bed. As the agra walked she glanced down. "You know in few months I won't be able to see my feet."

"That's only temporarily," the turtle grinned while they exited the bedroom.

The couple walked straight to the kitchen. There the family was already enjoying lunch. Everyone greeted Täla cheerfully when she entered. The agra just smiled tiredly before sitting down by the table. Don sat beside her.

The catoid Rytona began slowly eating some of the food that had been prepared only for her. She was relived to learn that it didn't make her too nauseous. The young woman was able to sit and eat without the rising need to run for the bathroom. The agra only half listened to the table conversation, but it apparently was about what Raphael had been doing last night.

"The Foot is becoming active again; Casey and I saw at least five Foot ninjas yesterday," the red masked turtle grunted, pausing for a moment to eat.

"And you did not engage them, right?" Splinter inquired.

"Yeah they didn't see us anyway," Raph confirmed and continued eating.

"Maybe the Shredder is recruiting again," Leonardo snorted shaking his head. There were murmurs of agreement from his brothers, only Splinter and the girls offered no comment to that.

"Are you ok?" Don looked at Täla who had managed to finish half of what had been on her plate. The agra nodded but didn't seem too interested in her food any longer.

Donatello patted her gently on the back. He finished from his plate and when seeing that his girlfriend wasn't going to finish, the turtle offered to take her food. Täla just nodded and transferred her plate to the ninja.

"You may go and rest if you wish, daughter," Splinter addressed the pregnant Rytona. The agra thanked and rose up and left the kitchen.

"Didn't you say it was about the fifth week?" Leo asked shortly after Täla was gone. Don nodded yes.

"She's didn't sleep much last night, she probably beat," the purple masked turtle told him. "Hopefully she can rest a bit before meeting her parents today."

"Oh yeah that's today," Leonardo nodded. Then he glanced at Rya who sat beside him. But the umska apparently hadn't heard him and continued to eat.

"It might be wise to have the visits moved to the lair again, so Täla doesn't have to travel so much," Splinter mentioned. "It might not be necessary now, but maybe at the later stage of her pregnancy."

"I'll mention it when they come," Don said nodding.

Originally Täla had met her parents in the lair, but the agra sometimes felt like she was forcing everybody to be confined in their room when it happened, since everyone wished to give her the privacy. April had then offered her place as an alternative. The human then simply used the opportunity to go do something with Casey in the meantime, or sorting in the shop.

Donatello finished what Täla had left on her plate and was allowed to leave the table. He exited the kitchen and saw where his girlfriend was walking slowly out of the bathroom after yet another visit. The agra was still visibly tired but smiled when spotting the turtle.

"I'll be sleepwalking soon," she said when Don approached. Her boyfriend chuckled.

"At least you aren't throwing up every time," he said and put his hands on her hips. Täla smiled wider and placed her arms on his shoulders.

"So, anxious to tell your parents the good news?" Donatello asked then, the agra giggled and now opened her mouth in a mischievous grin.

"More like indifferent, as you know my parents are typical agras. Very calm, never in any rush and take everything stoically," she told him chuckling. "Kind of mood to try and expect too much reaction from them, they will probably be happy but won't exactly be jumping around."

"Oh yeah, I remember. Does that mean you are not a typical agra? Because I recall when first meeting you that you weren't very calm or stoic," the turtle said teasingly. Täla stuck her tongue at him.

"If I go into statistic wise-guy, it's said most agras between ages 16 to 25 go through a 'wild period'. Where they aren't exactly portraying typical agra behavior," the agra drew herself closer to the turtle. "And I'm only 19."

"I recall you mentioning that sometime," Don smiled and kissed the young woman. "So does that mean by 26 you will basically be a carbon copy of your mom in behavior?"

"Not for you hot stuff," Täla cackled and the couple hugged.

"Not all agras are exactly like mom and dad, but we are called the stoic Rytonas for a reason," she mentioned when they parted and began walking towards the living room.

"Didn't you tell me that during the war you called the Rymska War, majority of the nurse and doctor volunteers on the battle field were agras?" he asked while they sat down on the couch. Täla nodded and drew her feet up into the sofa and leaned on the turtle.

"Of course that was long before my time," the agra scratched her snout and shrugged. "If I calculated it right, it was about the time when your world was waging both the world wars."

"Let's see, its 2005 now and it was 2004 when you told me the war ended fifty nine years ago, that is, this year it's sixty years since it ended. So yeah the war ended at the similar time and the Second World War ended here," Donatello began as he calculated the years in his mind. "You said the war was waged for just under 31 years which means it about started sometime late in 1914 or early 1915. So yeah, the Rymska War was waged both during our World Wars and the uneasy time there in-between."

"Whoo, I was right," Täla cheered, Don chuckled and caressed her cheek.

"I love how our discussions can lead from simple talk about typical behavior to calculating when an event occurred compared to our worlds," the turtle said and hugged the girl closer to him.

For a moment they just sat there in each others embrace. Donatello heard chattering from the kitchen. Apparently it were Mikey and Raph who were cleaning up after lunch. Leo and Rya had already disappeared and so had Splinter, probably to meditate.

Donatello frowned as the thought of becoming a father came up. He had in truth never considered the possibility, but now it was happening. Strangely enough the turtle found himself, less and less thinking how it could have happened. He had of course first scoured the internet and the books available for him, but that had only raised more questions. Now he was much more concerned about what kind of a father he would turn out to be.

 _Wonder if Splinter ever had those thoughts when he was raising us for the first years,_ the purple masked one wondered. He glanced down when hearing soft snoring and smiled. Täla had fallen asleep, exhausted after a long night and because of all the changes happening in her body.

Donatello carefully untangled her from him and held her still while standing up. Then he gently took the agra into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He carefully laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. The turtle then sat on the bedside and watched his girlfriend sleep.

 _I'll try my best for you,_ he thought and gently caressed Täla's cheek. Then he stood up and left the room.

The turtle walked out of the tunnel and to the main area of the lair. Mikey was now occupying the couch watching the television. Raph was actually sitting by the pool, handling one of his sai. When the red masked turtle spotted his brother he waved him to come over.

"So, she's sleepin'?" Raphael asked when Don approached.

"Yes," the purple masked turtle nodded while crouching down beside his sibling.

"So lookin' forward to becomin' a daddy?" Raph grinned and put his sai on the belt. It dropped when he noticed how thoughtful his brainy brother had suddenly become.

"I am still getting over it that I am becoming a father at all," the purple clad one finally said and his brow sunk even deeper. "And what kind of a father will I be?"

"Ah don't worry, you'll be a fine dad," his brother claimed. "You realize of course that it will be my duty to fill the kid full of crap that you will have a hard time cleaning out."

"Oh joy," Don muttered but smiled, Raph was laughing now.

Mikey suddenly came jumping from the couch landing behind them. He was curious of what his brothers were talking about. Don and Raph glanced at the grinning orange masked turtle.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" he asked innocently. The two other turtles eyed each other and then back at Mike. Suddenly devious grins came on them both.

"This," they said at the same time, then grabbed Mike's arms before he realized and threw him into the pool.

"AAAH!" the orange masked turtle cried as his body hit the water. It sent a wave that splashed over both Raph and Don.

"Ah, didn't anticipate that," the purple clad one grunted wiping from his beak. His very dark green brother didn't respond instead he slipped into the pool at the same time Mikey surfaced.

"Ha, ha, very funny guys," the orange masked one snorted. He was about to swim back to shore when he noticed that Donatello was the only one there. "Where is Raph?"

As if to answer his question, suddenly something pulled at his leg so hard that he disappeared under the surface. Then with a loud splash both Mike and Raphael surfaced, one was desperately trying to break free, the other holding him in an iron grip.

"Hey Don a little help here," Raph called with a laugh. Don chuckled and jumped into the pool.

"Noooo HELP!" Mikey realized he was seriously outnumbered and tried to break free. Suddenly Raphael let him go and the turtle darted for the bank. Don who had submerged shot up to the surface in front of him sending splash of water at his brother.

"Eeep." The orange masked turtle immediately swam away as his purple masked sibling followed.

"Having fun?" Leonardo now approached the pool edge, followed by Rya. Raph swam closer.

"Yeah sure," the red clad one said with a grin. Mikey shrieked as Don had caught up with him and the two were now wrestling, dunking each other under the surface of the water.

Leo shook his head and was about to turn away when pair of wet very dark green hands shot up and grabbed a hold of his leg. The blue masked turtle was then quickly dragged into the pool.

"WHOA!" Leonardo hardly knew what had happened until his whole body was suddenly surrounded by water. He quickly surfaced and realized. Raphael was already swimming cackling away. Mike and Don had stopped in their struggle to witness the event and were laughing.

The blue clad one grunted and was about to swim after his brother when he heard giggling. Looking up he saw Rya standing there by the bank holding both her hands over her snout. The giggles still escaped from her mouth.

"Find something amusing?" Leo asked and swam back to the bank. The umska tried to stop laughing but failed. Thus she also didn't notice the grin coming on her boyfriend; suddenly he grabbed for her dress and dragged the shrieking girl straight into the water.

"GAH LEO!" the umska sputtered as she surfaced and went straight for the fleeing basic green turtle.

"Just you wait!" she growled and swam at a surprising speed in her clothes, but Leo still had the advantage of his species, plus that he wasn't wearing much except his usual gear.

"You had better not complain about wet fur when I get you," she called and didn't give up on her pursuit.

The other three turtles had stopped in their fight and were watching the chase. Leo was definitely in not much hurry, he lazily swam on his back with his hands behind his head. The umska tried to swim the best she could but her clothes were beginning to hinder her. Suddenly Leonardo turned and dove underwater.

"Oh no." Rya realized what was happening but she had little chance to react. Leo swam at a torpedo speed and suddenly resurfaced at a tremendous force. Sending water all over the place and splashing a good portion over his shrieking girlfriend. Then he grabbed her from behind and held tight as he dove his beak into the wet fur on her neck.

"Ah… eheeheh…ahahaha. Leo you're tickling me…" the umska squealed and giggled, making a lot of splashing as she tried to escape.

Don and Raph couldn't hold down their laughter as they watched their brother tease his girlfriend. Mikey's however face suddenly became pale; he made a desperate dash for the bank and was out of the pool in a second.

"What's wrong with you," the red masked one called after his brother who was running for the bathroom.

"I just remembered what Don and Täla did in the pool," the orange clad turtle called as he disappeared into the bathroom. Soon they could hear the shower start. Donatello and Raphael's mouths twitched before both began laughing even louder. They were forced to retreat to the bank in order not to accidentally drown themselves.

"We better clean this pool tonight," Don mentioned as he examined the water critically once recovering form the laughter. "It's been a week right?"

"Yeah I think so," Raph agreed and climbed out. As he helped Donatello up, they glanced back and saw where Leo and Rya were in one corner of the pool kissing.

"Hey Leo, we are planning to clean the pool tonight. Dive down and open the hatch to empty it will ya," the red clad one called to his brother.

Leo glanced over his shoulder and just nodded, first he helped Rya out of the water before diving down. When he resurfaced the water level was already lowering, he swam to the stairs for the pool and climbed out.

"Hm, you're right, it is time to clean this thing," the blue masked turtle commented as he smelled himself.

"Mikey better not finish all the hot water," Raph growled glaring at the bathroom door.

* * *

It was getting late when two shapes approached the back door of April's shop. Donatello quickly looked around as he rang the doorbell. As per usual, the human woman opened the door welcoming the couple inside.

"He's already arrived, just few minutes ago," she whispered to them. Don frowned, April hadn't said they, meaning only one of the Gjarke Gerio had arrived but not her parents. Täla caught that as well and didn't hide her disappointment.

When they came up into the apartment, there was what appeared to be a very tall man. He was seven foot tall at least but was very thin, making him almost gangly looking. The man wore a gray sweater, blue pants and sneakers and for any stranger appeared rather ordinary except for his size. In truth this was Hyrra, or Air. The Rytonas second Gjarke Gerio or Magic Master as they were also called. Strictly speaking, he was Ekkra's or Ice's second in command.

The man turned around when they came. His facial expression was extremely relaxed and his eyes portrayed nothing but calmness. The landan, as his race was, did a short bow for them.

"I apologize, Miss Täla," he said as he straightened up, his voice was strangely calm and soothing to the ear. "Your parents were unfortunately caught up in their work and couldn't come this week."

 _Damn._ Don shook his head and put his arm around the agra who sighed heavily. April made herself scarce down into the shop. Air immediately picked up that something was wrong and eyed the couple more attentively.

"Ah I see," he said, his expression became a bit more serious. "You had an announcement for them. You are carrying a child."

"Uh… you can sense that?" the turtle blinked, even after ten months of meeting each of the four Rytona National leaders, he still wasn't used to the more abnormal aspect of their powers.

"Not yet, the young one is still too, well, young. But it is on your minds," the landan said, he gestured them to come and sit down. "I believe we should speak."

Don led his disappointed girlfriend to the couch and they sat down. Täla leaned on him but eyed Air who was sitting down in a chair in front of them. The landan did a small attempt to smile, but as his race was not used to portray such expression it came out a little strangely.

"I will talk with your parents once I return to Rytonas, maybe we can rearrange another meeting for tomorrow. So you can tell them personally the good news," he offered. The agra nodded and thanked him.

"Now, you have thousands of questions burning deep in your mind," Air looked at the turtle who shrugged.

"Don't worry, I never pry but it just simply natural for those experiencing the first time, the cross between two different species. We have had to deal with it for a very long time," the landan told Donatello. "But I bet your most important question is how?"

"Uh… that did cross my mind," the purple clad one agreed. Air nodded and folded his long thin arms.

"That is a good question and valid one. You join a large group of scientist with that question, Donatello," the Magic Master said with a slight sigh. "It's been bothering many scientists in many worlds for ages. Rytonas, humans who are aware of other worlds, you name it. The truth is, nobody knows."

"Nobody knows, it just is apparently possible." Don's brow sunk in a heavy frown as he digested that.

"Well there are theories running around," the landan said and narrowed his eyes on the ninja. "Heard of varjans?"

"Uh… Leo mentioned having tried to fight one when he was a prisoner, large wolf like creature?" Don raised an eye ridge when Air nodded.

"That's right. Varjans are mysterious creatures, very long lived and a very ancient race. They used to have a vast empire many hundred thousand of years ago that didn't just span a whole world, but many worlds, many dimensions were under their rule. Governed many species, including humans in those worlds humans had appeared. They used to be very technologically advanced, in almost any field," the tall Rytona explained.

"It's said that they used to do genetic experiments on those they considered lower form of life. That included anybody who was not a varjan," he continued and the expression on his face hardened. "Us Rytonas were among those experimented on."

 _Ouch._ Don grimaced, he glanced at Täla who as well showed a similar hardened expression, but it was no surprise that this knowledge deeply disturbed her as well, knowing that your ancestors had been nothing but lab-rats for some alien species.

"We don't judge them though, we carry no love for varjans but not all of them were that bad and they eventually decreased their control. Now they only rule a single world. They never really conquered us Rytonas, we were too free spirited and resisted their control, but tales say they caught a great deal of races." Air's face softened up and he shook his head. "And it's theorized that because of the genetic meddling of the varjans. Many sentient races are now fertile with each other and can produce fertile offspring's."

"That doesn't explain me; I used to be just a normal pet-shop turtle. It was an alien race called Utroms that created the chemical that mutated me into my present form," Donatello pointed out. Air nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Do you know how much of your internal system changed when you mutated?" he asked then. Again the turtle was sent into heavy thought. Then the ninja glanced down at his humanoid body.

"Well… I have always assumed that some of it changed, to adapt to my current form," he muttered.

"The humanoid body is one of the most complex forms of life Donatello. It's simply not enough to raise an animal and tell it to walk on two legs; the body has to be in exact shape for it. One misalignment and it crumbles," the landan explained. "The spine is very important for that and the alignment of the legs, even your hands and shoulders are an important factor."

"Well… all of it did change during my mutation. I mean I don't know of any normal turtle with anything that remotely hints of my body shape," Don said.

"Then we can assume that the chemical didn't just increase your size and intelligent. It changed you on the inside as well," Air told him. The turtle nodded, he could agree with that.

"Then it is possible that other things changed as well," the landan added. Donatello's brow rose skywards. That was an interesting point.

"But I think we shouldn't tire Täla with too much heavy scientific discussion. She is tired enough as it is," the Magic Master then said and rose up. Don glanced down at his girlfriend who smiled, having listened to the discussion but hadn't tried to participate.

"I'll be just a moment," Air said and suddenly a gentle breeze came through the living room. The landan seemed to disappear with it.

"Why the wind and all that when teleporting between worlds, I have always wondered," Don mused.

"It's all a show. Sort of a common courtesy, letting the person know that they are leaving or coming. They actually can teleport without any warning at all, one moment they are there and in a blink of an eye they are not. But it bothered a lot people they sometimes have to deal with, especially aliens, so they added this show, Air uses wind, Ice uses a flash, Earth a slight earthquake and Fire uses fire," the agra explained with a shrug.

"Sensible." The turtle nodded. Another breeze ran through the room and Air was once more in the room. Now he was holding a book that he promptly handed Donatello.

"What is this?" the ninja asked glancing at the title. "The Rytona species, book 2 of 21: Agras."

"I think you are going to need this one during Täla's pregnancy. There is a section in this book about pregnancy for agras, what you can expect and such. There are similarities between a human and an agra pregnancy period but there are enough differences," Air said and then looked at the young Rytona woman.

"For one you will become rather calm for a big portion of the period, it's explained better in the book," the landan added as an example.

"Well this is intere…sting…" Don frowned the book had disappeared.

"I was holding a book." He looked to his side; Täla had risen and quickly snatched the book away from the turtle. "Oh, there it is. When did you become so quick?"

"Wow." The agra had immediately found the pregnancy section and was reading it. "Covers a bit about cross-breeding."

"While she reads Donatello, why don't we speak a bit elsewhere," the landan gestured to the turtle to come. Don nodded and stood up. Täla was sunken into the book and hardly noticed them walk towards the kitchen to speak there.

 **End chapter 3**

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, in this story the year is indeed 2005. I tend not to have my stories happening on exactly the current year, usually go back a bit or so.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 22/08 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"I am not going to give you any special advices, Donatello, as I don't have many and those I have would be best spoken by your father instead of some stranger from another world," the landan told the turtle as they entered the Kichen. "However if you have any further questions, feel free to ask."

Don frowned and folded his arms. There were many questions, but they would probably not be answered anytime soon. They had already covered how and Air had already implied that his child would in fact be fertile and not sterile, a concept his mind was still trying to wrap around.

"What is the likelihood of cross-breeding between the species?" Donatello decided to ask. Air at least did seem knowledgeable about the subject and the turtle was curious about it.

"Depends on the race and species. Humans are surprisingly fertile with many alien species for example," Air said catching Don completely by surprise.

"Among us Rytonas it also depends on the race. Agras are very high on the list of races that can easily cross-bread, which does explain a little why you two are now expecting," the landan continued. "While umskas for example, since your brother's girlfriend is of that race, are lower on the list. It can happen but is more difficult or at least could take longer time to happen."

"But we rarely think about it now. For us it's so common now that nobody really pays it any attention. It's no newsflash in Rytonas that a rymska and otani decide to marry," Air explained, then after regarding Don for a moment he said:

"I'll give you this advice; don't dwell too much on how or why. Prepare yourself to become father instead. Because in few months you are going to be holding a child and it's process of creation didn't care what some scientist put on paper of what was or wasn't possible."

"Well, wondering how and why is kind of my specialty. It's just what I do," Donatello said shrugging.

"And I didn't tell you not to do it, just don't dwell too much on it. Mother Nature is after all, the biggest scientist of them all, always experimenting, testing and analyzing," the Magic Master told him with a short nod and eyed outside the kitchen.

"Well unless you have more questions, I better get going. I'll talk with her parents and see if we can arrange a meeting tomorrow," he then said. Don considered it for a moment if he did have more questions, but figured most of them couldn't be answered by the landan. Then he remembered Splinter's suggestion.

"Oh wait, Master Splinter suggested we move the meetings back to the lair, while Täla is pregnant," he told him.

"I will arrange it," Air nodded and when there were no further questions, he disappeared in another gust of wind.

Donatello returned to the living room. Täla was still reading the book and hardly glanced up when the turtle sat down beside her. He put his arm on the back of the couch behind the agra, then crossed his legs before eyeing the book she was sunken into.

"So, anything interesting in there?" he asked casually.

"I was trying to find out how long the gestation period would be," the agra said and now first looked at Don but wasn't smiling. "But the damn thing just tells me that it will vary."

"Vary?" Don raised an eye-ridge.

"In other words it depends on who the daddy is," his girlfriend grunted and looked at the book again and shook her head. "If the father was a rymska the period could last up to seven to eight months. If it's, say a landan, it could last almost nine to ten months."

"Ouch, what's the normal agra period?" the turtle wondered. Täla had to flip back few pages to find the information.

"Um, our usual gestation period is six to seven months." She shook her head and smiled. "Gee, I should have known that being an agra."

"That's ok." Don grinned and put the arm on the couch back around her shoulder. "So anything else you discovered."

"The reason I won't be going through mood-swings is because my body produces some kind of a natural sedatives. By the looks of things, it diminishes the effects of all the hormonal changes going on in my body." Täla switched to the correct page.

"I wonder how many other women would like to be able to do that," the turtle chuckled; the agra giggled and turned a page.

"Ok, look. 'One big question with cross-breeding parents is, how will the baby look like?'" she began reading from the book.

"This is interesting. 'As always, the basic physical appearance of the child will depend on who the parents are. In many cases the child takes more after one parent outwardly, but instead shares otherwise some basic internal structure from the other one. This is especially apparent with humans…' ok skipping that part. 'In reality though, the only real way to know how the child will eventually look like, is to wait until the day it's born.' Well that was useful, why didn't they just say. 'wait 'til the damn kid is born' instead." The agra shook her head.

"Hm, they do go into detail how the kid could look like between various Rytona races, but that is natural since you pretty much know how that is," Don said as he read the same page. "But it is true though with us. We are probably the first mutant turtle/agra crossbreeding couple. We can only wait until the kid is born."

"Wonder if it's going to be a furry turtle," Täla snickered and glanced down at her abdomen.

"Or a scaly agra with a shell," Don suggested with a wide grin. That caused the agra to laugh even louder.

"Or maybe even more likely, something there in-between," he then said after his girlfriend had recovered from the laughing fit. "But does it really matter?"

"Nope, but you have to admit that you are curious?" Täla said and eyeing the turtle.

"And you're not?" he asked, the agra grinned mischievously but didn't nod or shake her head.

Don chuckled and wrapped now both his arms around her, then gave Täla a kiss on the cheek. The Rytona turned a bit so she could return the embrace, accidentally dropping the book to the floor. The turtle promptly kissed her on the snout hugging her closer to him.

* * *

"MIKEY!" echoed through the lair. Then an orange-green blur could be seen running out of the tunnel leading to the bedrooms. A red-green one followed it closely.

Rya glanced up from the couch where she had a book in her hands, practicing her reading. Leo appeared in the dojo door where he had been training. Splinter sighed from his recliner; the old rat was watching the television.

Mike and Raph were now running in circles around the pool, the orange one fleeing giggling the red one who growled after him.

"What is going on?" Leonardo finally called once the chase had gone on for a moment.

Raphael didn't get a chance to answer, he was just about to grab for his orange masked brother, when there was a sharp tap followed with a loud "HAI!". Splinter had finally stood up and had tapped his walking stick hard on the stone floor. The old rat stood now and stared with a heavy frown at his formerly running sons.

"Now what is the meaning of this ruckus," he asked sharply.

"Mikey switched my CDs around and messed with my stereo," Raphael grumbled glaring at Mikey.

"Michelangelo." Splinter looked at the orange clad one who almost felt like sinking into the ground right now.

"I… um just wanted to borrow one," he claimed and tried his most innocent grin.

"Did you have permission to do so?" his sensei asked.

"No he didn't and that does not explain my stereo," the red masked turtle cut in but was silenced by a glare from the old rat.

"Michelangelo you will help your brother both re-organize his CDs and fix his entertainment device. Then you will report to the Dojo immediately once you're done," Splinter ordered and with a short nod indicated that the two turtles should leave.

Raph and Mikey immediately disappeared, one grumbling and the other grinning. Leo shook his head and went back inside the dojo. Splinter returned to his recliner and sat down with a tired sigh.

"Kids, oy," he muttered and turned his attention back to the television.

Rya just smiled and returned to the book. Her brow sunk as she concentrated hard on what said there. Leo had once asked her how come she could speak English but not read anything. The umska then told him that she learned it first from her father and then her brother. It was mostly because some of Akre's people didn't speak Rytonas, as they came from other worlds. English had been one of the languages, the one apparently her family seemed to favor learning. Thus she learned to speak it, but since there never was much reading material around, she never really learned to read.

She looked up when hearing someone enter the lair. Both she and Splinter looked up and witnessed where Don and Täla returned home. The umska sat up in the couch put one arm over the back. The agra was holding a book and now the couple approaching the living area.

"Hello." The catoid grinned at the umska and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Hey, what is that?" Rya pointed at the book. Täla showed her the front with the title.

"Book about all you want and didn't want to know about agras," she said with a wicked grin.

While the girls talked Donatello approached Splinter's recline, the old rat noticed immediately that something heavy was on his son's mind. He was thus not surprised by the turtle's request.

"Master Splinter… may I have a word with you alone?" he asked and smiled a little nervously.

"Certainly my son," the elder said and used the remote to turn off the television. Then he rose up and grabbed his walking stick.

The purple masked one glanced to the couch, but Täla was already immersed in a conversation with Rya. He thus followed his father without a word towards Splinter's room.

Inside the old rat knelt down on his meditation mat and sat there cross-legged. Donatello sat down in front of him and waited to be allowed to speak. Splinter took his time to light few candles and incense. The rat was aware of his son's nervousness and the sweet smell was intended to help to ease the mind.

"So, what is it you wish to speak about?" the old ninja master inquired. Don took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Täla's parents couldn't arrive today, so we only could get slight information on what we are to expect during her pregnancy. Air is going to try and arrange a meeting tomorrow so Täla can tell them," he began and then cleared his throat before bringing up the real issue, something that had been on his mind for a while now.

"Father… did you ever… ever doubt that you could be a father?" the turtle asked.

Splinter regarded his purple masked son for a moment. This was an understandable question. The very thought to be becoming a parent and all the doubts that followed. The old rat then smiled solemnly, looked down for a moment before looking at the turtle once more.

"Yes, I did in fact sometimes doubt my abilities to be a parent," he admitted, the elder noticed that Donatello was trying to hide his surprise.

"The first years raising you and your brothers were hard. I had absolutely no idea what to do at times; I believe I first went on instincts alone. I knew you needed food, probably more then I would need. So I did simply that scavenged for food for you and your brothers. But our growth through the mutagen continued and other changes started to present themselves," he began telling the turtle, stroking his muzzle in the process.

"And sometimes I wasn't sure if I was good enough or that I could do this. But it slowly began changing, I think the most important reason I decided to continue and keep trying was when one of you spoke your first word and it was my name," Splinter said with a smile. Don smiled as well, that brought up a question that had often been a mystery. Yet it was always present when Splinter told others of their origins.

"Which one of us was it that spoke first?" he asked.

"It is not important who was first, because you all started to speak shortly after that event. It was then that I realized that like me you were all growing in intelligence. I realized that either way, intelligent or not it would be cruel to leave you. Thus I took the difficult vow to raise you all," the old rat told him.

"I just still feel so young, I mean most humans my age are worrying about what college to take," Donatello mentioned with a sigh. A furry old hand was laid gently on his shoulder.

"But we are not humans and we lead a different life as you know all too well. Although you like me had parenthood thrust up on you unexpectedly, you have one advantage that I did not have," Splinter said but didn't remove his hand from Don's shoulder. The turtle eyed his father confused.

"You will get plenty of help, from the mother, me the grandfather, Rya the child's aunt and of course three uncles, your brothers. As well as I am sure Miss O'Neil will want to help as best she can and probably Mr. Jones as well," the old ninja master clarified for his son smiling. Now did he removed the hand and sat straight.

"I'm still worried," Don said and sighed. "There are so many risks when it is a first time."

"There are always risks, it is a simple fact of life," Splinter told him.

"I know… it's just the possibility of complications is so much bigger because we are not of the same species," the turtle looked down and his brow sunk a little. "Or maybe I'm just worrying too much."

"You are becoming a father for the first time, it will be your job and duty to worry," his father said with a nod.

"I guess you're right," Don smiled and raised his head up to look at Splinter. "Thanks father."

"No need to thank me, my son, you're always welcome," the elder ninja master nodded. "That reminds me, did you mention about moving the meetings to the lair again while Täla is pregnant?"

"Yes I did, Täla's parents will hopefully come tomorrow," Donatello told him.

"I'll be looking forward to meeting them again," Splinter said. Back when Täla got her visits in the lair, the old rat had of course always been present first when they arrived before retiring to his chamber. Mostly just to welcome the guests as the head of the family. He had always found it fascinating how calm mannered the two older agras were. It hardly seemed to faze them that their daughter was currently living in the sewers.

"Was there anything else, my son?" the elder then asked. Don's brow sunk a little but realized that he had pretty much talked about what he had intended. He shook his head. Splinter thus dismissed him. The purple clad turtle thanked him again, rose up and left the room.

Once outside Donatello headed for the living room. He noticed Täla and Rya still sat on the living room, but this time they were reading together the book Air had given them. The turtle sneaked closer and slipped himself beside the agra, wrapping his arms around her.

"Eeep, I'm being attacked," Täla giggled when Don's beak found her neck and began nuzzling at it.

"I would save you, but I have seen what he can do with that staff," Rya grinned and scooted a bit further away from the couple so she wouldn't be in the way.

"Gee, you are suddenly being affectionate," the agra teased when her boyfriend finally looked up smiling warmly at her.

"I am just confirming how much I love you," he whispered and kissed her furry cheek.

Rya smiled and was about to turn away and allow the lover-birds to be in peace. Suddenly two green arms dropped on her shoulders and held her down on the couch. The umska looked up and saw Leonardo standing behind the couch, grinning down at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing your reading?" he asked

 _Woops, busted,_ Rya grinned innocently. "Um… I was."

"Aaand?" Leo's eye ridges rose slightly.

"Um… your brother stole my instructor." The umska pointed to the other end of the couch were Täla and Don were now very busy at each other's face.

"Don?" Leo glanced at his purple clad brother.

"Busy being in love," the olive green one said between the kisses he and his girlfriend were sharing.

"Yeah, I can see that," the blue masked ninja said shaking his head. Then he looked down at Rya who still smiled an innocent smile. "I think we better take a hike."

"I was planning to, but some turtle with a blue mask held me down." The umska stuck her tongue out her boyfriend. At that Leo only grinned, suddenly he bent over the back of the couch. Moving both his arms quickly he snaked one arm around her waist, the other went under the legs and the turtle lifted Rya up. She had to hold down a shriek as this happened so suddenly, but then she giggled.

"Dammit, I'm still getting used how quick you are," she snickered and wrapped her arms around Leo's neck as he carried her away.

Leonardo didn't say a word, just smiled wider and continued to carry her towards the tunnel with the bedrooms. On the way the met up with Raph and Mikey who had just finished cleaning up the CDs, but the orange and red wearing turtles ignored them as they were hurrying to the dojo. Splinter had just recently exited his chamber and was waiting for his two sons there.

"Question," Rya said as her boyfriend carried her into their bedroom.

"What?" Leo inquired and put the umska down on the bed. He then sat down next to her.

"Are we making your other two brothers jealous? I mean, they don't have girlfriends or anything," Rya wondered. The blue masked one frowned as he thought it over. He had sometimes felt there was slight jealousy from Mikey but it had been awhile since last time. Raph on the other hand seemed completely indifferent; he was in fact very supportive of both the couples in the lair.

"I am not sure really," Leonardo finally confessed. "If we are, they hide it well."

"All right, just wondering," she said and stretched her arms high into the air, as the woman did she let herself fall back into the bed. Leo lay down beside her and had one arm around the umska.

"The guys and I are going out later tonight on a training run, also to check around few areas. Don't know when exactly we'll be home," the turtle told her. Rya just nodded, already used to these events. But Leo always let her know about these runs.

"But right now you're mine," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can live with that," the turtle said and put his other arm around her. Soon they were also busy being in love.

 **End chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 05/09 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Donatello woke up in a rather awkward position. He and Täla were pretty much tangled together and the blanket wasn't helping his predicament either. Glancing at the clock, the turtle realized he would have to get up soon if he was to report to morning training in time.

 _There is no way I can get out of this one without waking her up,_ he thought frowning. He really hated waking her up on his usual wake up hour. Since Täla wasn't training, she could sleep longer. Now that she was also carrying their child, he wanted her to get as much rest as possible.

He slowly began working on freeing his right hand; luckily, he was lying on his left side making the process easier. The turtle picked Täla's arm that was wrapped around his neck and gently removed it. Now he could rise slightly and managed to loosen a bit of the blanket that seemed to be trying to tie them together.

The agra muttered something in her sleep and moved slightly. Don halted for a moment and sighed silently in relief when she didn't wake up. Her movement enabled him to remove more of the blanket. Now all that was left were the legs. That was easier and he somehow managed to slide them apart.

 _Well, guess I stand corrected,_ Don thought when the ninja saw he had managed to get out of the entanglement without too much trouble. He continued for a moment to lie on his left side and admired his girlfriend; she still slept peacefully with the blanket half covering her.

There was a dim light in the room. Since they were living in the sewers with no windows, it would be pitch black with no light. Don had thus installed emergency lights that run on low battery power. They could be easily turned off, especially when the turtles had to practice navigating in the dark, buy sometimes when needing an emergency break during the night, the slight illumination from the emergency lights was very welcoming. This was also necessary now for Täla who didn't have good enough senses to navigate in darkness. Rya had no such problems.

During the normal daytime, they had regular lights as well and when turned on the emergency lights were fixed to turn off to save battery power.

Donatello really did not want to get up right now. He was feeling very content on just laying and admiring the still form in front of him. However, the turtle knew he couldn't do that. Slowly he rose up and sat on the edge of the bed, dressed into his gear before standing up and sneaking out of the room.

He didn't return to the room until two hours later. Täla had woken up during that period but wasn't doing much. She just lay in the bed, glanced slightly in Donatello's direction when the turtle came in.

"Ready to try breakfast?" Don asked and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What? Time to barf already?" the agra wondered.

"It's not been that bad." The purple masked turtle smiled and helped her sit up. Täla reached forward and wrapped her arms tiredly around him.

"Define bad," the young woman muttered but did grin slightly. "You're not the one carrying anything."

"Well I am carrying a shell, both on my front and back," Don clarified and was playfully punched on the shoulder.

"Don't give me that, I have seen you move with that thing," the agra said and then grinned wickedly. "And you are certainly not slow in bed."

"Ah… uh… ah…" Donatello found himself completely unable to respond and had a very warm feeling in his cheeks. Täla was giggling madly; she could still completely stump the olive green turtle.

"I haven't heard you complain." Was the first thing the ninja could really think up as a response. His brain had gone on strike.

"Oh no I definitely do not complain," the agra said stretching her arms without taking them off Don. She smiled now very deviously at him; the turtle in turn eyed her warily. "I'm most satisfied with the service I get."

"Service?" Donatello's jaw dropped slightly. Täla's smile changed into an innocent one. The turtle closed his mouth and shook his head chuckling. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Luuuuuuv me," the Rytona whispered and darted her head forward to kiss her boyfriend. Don returned the affection with the same passion.

"I can live with that," the ninja whispered back and they kissed again.

"But you really need to eat something," he then said after they parted the second time.

"Aw," Täla pouted but Don helped her rise out of the bed.

"Plus your parents might show up today remember," the turtle reminded her. The agra nodded and they walked together out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Leo raised an eye ridge staring a bit confused at Rya. They were in their bedroom. The umska sat on the bed but the turtle stood in front of her. The woman was looking a little bit nervous.

"I… I'm not sure," she whispered, the left hand was rubbing her right arm. "I could be wrong."

"Sweetheart," the blue masked ninja addressed her and knelt down in front of her. He put his hands on her hips. "If you think it is possible, then maybe you should have it tested."

"What if I'm wrong, what if it's false alarm?" Rya didn't sound so sure.

"We will deal with it either way," Leonardo assured her and smiled warmly.

"Still… I don't want to… not yet at least, just wait for a little while before saying anything?" the umska pleaded. The turtle nodded, he realized that she was more private than Täla.

Leonardo rose up and sat down on the bed beside her, there he wrapped both his arms around her hugging the woman close to him. She leaned up against him with the eyes closed.

"One good thing about having fur," Rya murmured. "It will conceal it if I am actually having chicken pox."

"It's a good thing Don has confirmed that Täla has already had it," Leo said. "And my brothers and I have all had it; apparently our mutation enabled us to get it when we were small."

"I have no recollection of having it," the umska muttered. "Of course there is no medical record for me."

"Of course if you do have it, than you might have to stay clear of Täla due to her pregnancy," Leo frowned, Rya's eyebrows rose skywards.

"Ah hgja I forgot," she cringed. "Ok, maybe I should have Don check it."

"I'll go get him." Leonardo stood up and walked to the door. Just at that moment Don and Täla were walking past. The blue masked turtle addressed his brother.

"Um Don, could you take a look at Rya, we think she might have chicken pox," he told his brother. Instead of smiling, Don looked suddenly horrified.

"Täla, please take as much distance as you can from Leo's bedroom," he said and immediately pushed the confused agra away. Then he rushed to the infirmary to get equipment.

"Don, what's wrong?" Leonardo asked confused when his brother returned. Don had put a mask over his mouth.

"Chicken pox is extremely contagious," Donatello said as he drew a chair to the bed. Rya was staring at the olive green turtle just as confused as Leonardo.

"We have all had it," Leo shrugged. Don glared at him while putting on gloves he had made himself.

"Yes we have all had it, not my kid," he said and faced Rya and sat down in front of her. "Ok, I'll have to examine under your fur."

"You are taking this seriously," the umska noticed the heavy frown on Donatello. She removed the top of her dress; fortunately she was wearing a sleeveless short shirt that covered her breasts.

"Chicken pox is formed by a virus. It spreads both via touch and air, even though a pregnant woman has had it, there is still a risk to the baby," Don explained as he began examining the umska. "It's cause by the varicella-zoster virus, it's also known as the human herpes virus 3…"

"Yes Don!" Leo interrupted his brother's further explanation. "We got the point, it's worse than it sounds. Right, got it."

It took few minutes but Don was pretty sure once they were over. He removed both the mask and the gloves, his brow rose. Now first did the turtle smile and sighed in relief.

"You don't have chicken pox, it's just few pimples. They are already going away. Have you been eating too much sugary stuff lately?" the purple masked one asked.

"Um…" Rya's brow rose and she eyed Leo who was now folding his arms and staring at her more attentively.

"Oh so you were not sneaking into the cookie box last night, hm?" the blue masked turtle inquired. The umska smiled innocently and looked down, keeping down her small giggles.

"Well she gets a clean bill of health from me," Don said and stood up, he was shaking his head laughing. He left, leaving the couple in the room.

"Sooooo." Leo walked closer still with his arms folded. "Something you want to tell me?"

"Um… no?" Rya found suddenly the innermost wall very fascinating. The turtle sat down on the chair Don had previously occupied.

"Rya, you have been eating a lot of things that are high in sugar lately," Leonardo said with a slightly serious tone. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Well… um I know." The umska sighed and looked down, then she glanced carefully at her boyfriend. "I just… I can't help it."

"You can't help it?" Leo frowned confused. The young Rytona woman nodded and smiled nervously.

"Yeah… I'm… I'm having cravings," the umska whispered.

"Excuse me?" Leonardo's brow rose high.

* * *

Täla was actually feeling very nervous; she sat on the couch and rubbed her hands together. It was approaching evening and at any moment, Air could arrive with her parents. He had told he would try arranging a new meeting and the Magic Masters did often more than try, most of the time they succeeded.

Don sat down beside her and put one arm comfortingly around her shoulder. The agra almost immediately leaned up against him, biting her lips. The turtle couldn't help but smile, the young woman had probably the calmest parents in existence and she was worried about their reaction.

"You know, I think they will be thrilled," Donatello said after a moment.

"Yeah… possibly," Täla nodded. "Still… you never know."

"Child, I am certain that your parents will be very understanding. I may not have met them many times, but they have never struck me as being rash on judgment," Splinter mentioned as he came walking and sat down in the recliner.

"No… yes… I know." The agra shrugged.

A gust of wind caught their attention, especially since it wasn't exactly windy in the sewers. Then right in middle of the living room, Air the tall Magic Master appeared. Beside him was an older agra woman, clad in a wide red-brownish dress. Her brownish fur was darker than Täla's. The younger Rytona gulped when recognizing her mother, Ðremba.

"I bring Täla's mother, her father was unfortunately too busy," Air said and did a short bow for Splinter. The old rat nodded and welcomed both to the lair. The older agra as well bowed briefly for the elder ninja master.

Then Ðremba stepped forward towards the couch. Täla almost sunk, wishing she could be far away. Her mother stopped close to the couple, there was a warm motherly smile on her as she regarded her daughter.

"Air told us that you had urgent news, that had to be delivered in person," the elder Rytona said, she offered her hand towards the younger woman. Täla swallowed something and freed herself from Donatello's embrace; she took her mother's hand and rose up from the couch.

As soon as Ðremba touched her daughter's hand her expression became a little more thoughtful. The older woman didn't say anything, allowing the other agra to stand up. However, she didn't let go off the hand for a moment.

"Mother… I…" Täla began but to her surprise, the older agra hushed her.

"Hm," Ðremba cupped her daughter's cheek with her free hand. For a moment they only stood there facing each other. Then suddenly, the older agra drew her daughter closer in a hug.

"Your father will be very happy," she said when they parted.

"Um, alright," Täla raised a single eyebrow. Her mother smiled widely.

"Yyou think I don't recognize a pregnant agra when I see one," Ðremba said with a coy smile. Her daughter coughed embarrassingly. The older agra lifted her hand again to gently caress the younger one on the cheek. "I always knew you would become a mother young, much like me."

"Um… you did?" Täla asked surprised. The other Rytona chuckled; she then led her daughter back to the couch. Don scooted aside to make room for the two as they sat down.

"Täla, you and I are much more alike than you realize. You certainly didn't think that your got your behavior from your father did you?" Ðremba chuckled. Her daughter sunk a little in the couch, then glanced at Don who raised his hands. Indicating he was not going to say a single word.

"The statistics are true; we agras are wilder when younger but eventually calm down. That's why there is the saying, 'unruly as a young agra'. But it is a very short period, which is probably why we have a better reputation of being stoic and almost reserved," the older woman explained, mostly to her daughter but everybody nearby was listening. Air had declined a seat.

"So… what can I… I mean we be expecting?" Täla wondered. Her hands were firmly held by her mother.

"Lot's of things," Ðremba shrugged. She eyed Donatello. "You can expect her to begin showing a lot more than the usual affection. She is going also to be very calm, almost sounding like she's constantly sleepy."

"More than the usual affection?" Don raised an eye ridge and his girlfriend grinned.

"Well beside that," The older woman shook her head smiling. "I meant she is going to want to be a lot more in your arms. At the oddest hours, you can expect her to wake you up in the middle of the night just to have you hold her in your embrace."

"Right, like conning me from my projects wasn't enough," the turtle chuckled and got a loose kick from the younger agra. Täla never dropped her grin.

"And you young lady," Ðremba now looked at her daughter. "I am not going to repeat this. But you are going to become very motherly, you will get an overload of parental instincts."

"What?" the younger Rytona was utterly confused. Her mother just smiled knowingly, then eyed Donatello again.

"You have a pet right or something?" she inquired.

"My brother has a pet cat," Don confirmed and nodded.

"Tell your brother that his cat might be adopted for the duration of Täla's pregnancy. She is defiantly going to smother the animal," the older agra told him.

"Good thing that Klunk likes me already," Täla muttered.

"Hm," now Ðremba was looking at both her daughter and Don critically. Then she stood up and beckoned to both to do the same. The couple did so hesitantly not sure what the older woman was up to.

Ðremba stepped back regarding them both and seemingly interested in how tall they were. She looked at that turtle, eyeing him up and down. Her eyes narrowed and Don was for a moment afraid something was wrong.

"You've grown boy," Täla's mother then suddenly claimed.

"Um… yes ma'am, that's true. I have grown two inches since we met last time," Donatello said. "I'm 5'4'' now. That's about 162 cm."

"Like you weren't tall enough," Täla grunted and stuck her tongue out at the turtle but immediately smiled innocently when Don glanced her way. He was in fact four inches taller than she was now.

"Is any of your brothers taller?" Ðremba asked the purple masked one.

"Um, my brother Raph is an inch taller than me," Donatello answered, not really understanding where the older woman was going with this.

"Alright then, the gestation period will probably be close to the normal agra one. Roughly six or seven months, maybe eight," she said, the only one not looking too surprised about this guess was Air. Splinter managed to hide his surprise but an eyebrow did rise.

"Um, how did you reach that conclusion?" the turtle asked not really hiding his surprise at all.

"Educated guess and experience, boy. You and your brothers are at a similar height, maybe slightly taller than the average agra male. Most Rytonas who are similar in height and agras have the same gestation period. It has been shown to be the same with other species as well. On top of that I do work in a hospital, I am a midwife. I have seen it all," the older woman told the turtle.

"Ok, ok," Don decided not to argue this time.

Ðremba sighed smiling and shook her head. Then she looked at her daughter. Täla and Don had both sat down again since the older woman had already done the measurement.

"Täla, since it's still too risky for you to come to Rytonas, perhaps I should act as your midwife, if you wish," Ðremba offered.

"Would you?" Täla almost lit up when hearing that. She looked at Don hoping there would be no objection. The turtle looked just as thrilled as she was.

"Of course I would," her mother said and now turned to face Splinter. "If there are no objections of course."

"None at all, we appreciate the help. I was a little concerned about the eventual delivery. We would be honored to have your service here." The old rat nodded.

"I think this is a good idea as well," Air said with his usual calm and soothing voice. "I was myself considering the option and actually wondered if we should risk taking Täla to a hospital. However, this should solve that dilemma well enough. I'm sure there will be no objections if I transport any necessary equipment you'll need."

"Hjakk Hyrra," Ðremba turned to face the Magic Master and did a short bow.

"Uh Master Splinter?" Don addressed the old rat. His father looked at him beckoning his son to continue. "Well, I was thinking. I am no doctor, sure I can do the medical aid necessary but that's mostly for injuries and sometimes illnesses. I am going to need help monitoring Täla's process, so I was thinking, if her mother maybe could move in to help during the pregnancy period? If she can and wants."

"Interesting suggestion, Donatello, what do you say Mrs. Ðremba?" Splinter addressed the older woman.

"Well, if it means more time with my daughter," the older agra smiled at Täla who hid her face in her palms and was desperately trying not to laugh.

"I'm sure we can arrange that. They owe me plenty of vacation time anyway," she shrugged. "All right, I'll do it on one condition."

"And that is?" Splinter inquired.

"I insist on paying rent, in the form of supplies," Ðremba said looking at the old rat.

"Accepted, most gracious offer, thank you." The ninja master knew he could hardly refuse that, especially with more mouths to feed in the coming months.

"Now then, since that's all settled, I should maybe be going to start preparing things from my end," the older woman said.

They said farewell to Ðremba and Air who then disappeared in gust of wind. Täla didn't realize until now that her hands were shaking. She stared at them almost confused, but then realized she had been so nervous, her body was finally relieving some of the tension.

"I can't believe it… my mother is going to stay here for the next few months," she smiled and looked at Don who nodded.

"Looks like it," he said. "I mean, I just realized that since she could come here regularly and was a midwife. Her assistance would be invaluable."

"That was indeed a good thinking on your part Donatello, this might even lessen the risk of any complications," Splinter said and rose up from the recliner. He had to stretch his back a little, having sat in it a little longer than he should have.

"I'm going to let your brothers know that the visit is over," the elder said and began walking out of the living room. He halted and looked at Täla. "I guess we could let your mother have your old room. It still does have a bed there right."

"Sure," the agra shrugged. Splinter did a short nod before leaving the living room.

"Remind me, why did you move out from your parents' house so young?" Donatello asked and put his arms around Täla.

"Oh, young and wild, pretending to want to be independent," his girlfriend said and on her small snout came a coy smile. "I also thought that I was doing my parents a favor. My mother has always reminded me that I hadn't; I had been more than welcome to stay much longer with them."

"Of course," Don wasn't very surprised. In his experience, parents never really let go.

* * *

"The visit is over," Splinter said after knocking on Leonardo's door and had been invited in.

"O-ok Sensei," Leo said from within the room.

The rat frowned; there had been strange tone in his son's voice. He walked fully in and saw that Leo was sitting on the bed, holding Rya gently in his arms. The umska was leaning up against him and the skin under her eyes was visibly swollen under the fur. She had been crying.

"My children, what is the matter?" Splinter immediately detected now the distress from both of them, though especially Rya.

Leo didn't answer right away; he hugged the umska tighter and kissed her on the crown. He then looked at his father and sighed heavily. When he spoke there was visible sorrow in his voice.

"She had a miscarriage, father," he whispered, clearly trying to control his own emotions. Rya clenched her teeth and closed her eyes tighter. More tears forced themselves through.

"How do you know?" Splinter asked with a worried frown. He walked closer and put a supporting hand on the umska's shoulder.

"Rya…" Leo had to stop for a moment to compose himself.

"Rya had known for the past two days that she was pregnant. She wanted to surprise me and had left a few hints for me that she was. This morning she finally gave me the final explicit hint and I caught on. We weren't going to break it to you until after Täla's parents had visited. But while we were waiting here in our room, Rya decided to groom her fur. In the process she…" Leonardo halted and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Umskas have a complex physiology father. I don't understand all of it, but they are much more aware of changes in their body than many others are. Rya knows what pheromones her body should be emitting when she's pregnant and when not. While brushing her fur, she detected scent from it that shouldn't have been there if she was pregnant. Basically the scent was a cruel message from nature that she had miscarriage and her body was ready for another try." The turtle had to close his own eyes to prevent his tears from escaping. He hugged his girlfriend even closer, whispering some words of comfort to her.

Splinter sighed and gently squeezed Rya's shoulder. He could hardly imagine the pain the poor woman was going through. Probably been so excited at the prospect of parenthood, only to have it all washed away in a blink of an eye.

"Life can be a harsh companion," the old ninja master muttered. He decided that it was best to allow Rya and Leo to be alone for now. Having offered all the comfort he could offer for now, but he was going to be ready if they needed an extra shoulder to cry on.

"I am going to let your brothers know that the visit is over, if they haven't guessed it already. If you two need anything, do not hesitate to come to me," Splinter told them, gently caressing Rya's head for a moment then patting Leonardo on the shoulder. The elder then left the room, sighing sorrowfully.

 **End chapter 5**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ð is an Icelandic letter, called eth in English I belive. I have incorporated this letter into my Rytona language, as I personally have always wanted to write a word that has this letter in capitals. In Icelandic, there is no word that begins with an eth, thus it's rarely written in capital letters. So I decided to use the letter in my Rytona language and have it in few names as well.

It's pronounced softly, very similar to 'th', in the.

So Ðremba's name would be pronounced "Thremba." with a soft th.

 **Hjakk:** A gratidute gesture means basically thank you in all categories, formal, informal and stuff.

 **Hyrra:** Just Air's name in Rytonas.

And yeah, we had a little drama there in the end. I wanted to add some realism into this story, not all couplings get pregnant instantly I'm afraid. There are many trials and errors.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 07/10 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Um." Mike was staring into one of the bags that rested on the kitchen table. One hand made its way inside and pulled out something ball shaped, it was yellow in color and had smooth texture.

"Its fki," the older agra woman answered the unasked question. She and Leonardo were taking food from other bags and putting it away. "It's a fruit."

"Oh," the orange masked one said and put the object back.

"You weren't kidding when you said you would pay rent with supplies," the blue masked turtle said. He had just finished emptying one bag. Ðremba just smiled in response.

"So, are you going to be here long?" Mikey wondered and began fishing things out of the bag to put them in the proper place.

"While Täla is pregnant," the agra said and looked at the orange masked turtle who nodded.

The Rytona glanced at Leo who was eyeing out of the living room. She didn't say a word, just finished taking out from the last bag. Mike had already finished emptying the other one. Leonardo turned back and raised an eye ridge when seeing that the bags were all empty now.

"Oh, we're finished?" he asked.

"You don't have to hang around here, go to her," Ðremba said. The blue masked turtle looked at the older woman confused for a moment.

"I'm sorry… it's just that she, two days ago…" Leo rubbed the back of his neck and had an uneasy expression. The agra only nodded.

"Don't worry, I was told what happened. You go and be with her," the old woman said. The blue masked turtle nodded and began walking out of the kitchen.

"But if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," he said stopping for a moment in the doorway.

"Oh don't worry, I believe I have your brother here at my disposal," Ðremba said and turning slightly to look at Mikey, he was himself heading towards the entrance. The orange masked turtle froze but noticed the stern glance from his blue masked brother.

"You assist your guest Michelangelo," Leonardo said before leaving the kitchen.

Mike folded his arms and pouted, grumbling something unheard. The old agra stepped to him and took his right arm, patting him gently on the shoulder. She wasn't much taller than the blue-greenish turtle.

"Now, now, no need to look sour, Michelangelo. I would love to get a little tour around your home. I have never seen it properly, after all, the last time we always stopped for so briefly," she said smiling warmly at the young ninja.

"Um, ok all right Ma'am, this way." Mike gestured forward but Ðremba pulled hard at his arm.

"The name's Ðremba, no Ma'am with me," she said with a mock sternness in his voice.

 _Jeez, she's Täla's mother alright,_ Mikey thought as he escorted the older woman out of the kitchen.

* * *

"What do you need all this for?" Raph grunted as he put down a basket that was full of various metal, screws, nails, bolts and nuts. He and Donatello were in one of the local junkyards, scavenging.

"This? Just in case we would ever need it," the purple masked turtle put down few electric cables he found on the basket.

"Whatever," the red masked one muttered and disappeared to dig around elsewhere.

Donatello continued to rummage around in the same pile he had found the cables. It never ceased to amaze him sometimes what people threw away, often in perfectly good condition. Maybe just need a wire or two replaced. Well so much better for him and his family, they had benefited from it.

The turtle was beginning to dig up what felt like a TV when he heard something. The olive green turtle glanced up and looked around. It sounded like whimpering, or whining. Unsure, Don put one arm on his Bo staff just in case and stood up; he then slowly made his way towards the sound.

He noticed that Raph was approaching, sai at ready. The red masked ninja had obviously heard it as well. Together they went towards the whimpering, only to see a paper box. The sound came from inside of it but stopped when the turtles approached.

Don let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when a small furry head peeked out of the box. It was a dog or more to the point a puppy by the looks of it. The animal immediately ducked back into the box, the whimpering began again.

"Hey it's just a pup," Raph grunted and put his sai back on the belt and Don let go of his staff.

"Strange, there is no guard dog in this junk yard far as I am aware of," the purple masked turtle said and approached the box. The puppy peeked again out of the box and immediately pulled its head back in.

"Probably a stray," the red clad turtle shrugged and followed his brother.

Donatello crouched down beside the box and looked inside. The little dog was black for the most part with a white belly and white line on his head. It looked nervous, whimpered and the little curled up tail wagged like crazy. There was no collar and his features did indicate that he couldn't be very old.

"He's maybe six or seven weeks old, no older," the purple clad ninja said and glanced around. He didn't dare trying to pick up the animal just yet, no telling where the mother was.

"Wonder where the mom is," Raphael mentioned voicing what his brother was thinking. The dog was starting to fidget down in the box, staring at both turtles with occasional whimper.

"Can't be far, he's still young… or," Don cringed and looked up at Raph. "Somebody left the pup here."

"Charming." The very dark green turtle sneered.

Carefully Donatello reached towards the pup with one hand, being careful to allow the dog to smell him first. The animal almost immediately began licking the hand and now first jumped with his feet so they landed on the turtle's arms. The pup tried now to reach up with his face. Before Don knew it, the puppy had crawled up and into his arms.

"Whoa," Don was now holding the very excited dog who constantly tried to lick his face.

"Ok he's friendly," the purple masked turtle said and stood up still holding the animal. "He would probably be more wary of strangers if he was born a stray."

"So you think he was left here?" Raph frowned heavily.

"No doubt," his brother shook his head. The dog seemed to calm down finally, especially when Don began stroking him on the back.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" the red clad ninja asked and approached. The pup immediately stretched its head forward to try to sniff at the other turtle.

"Let's see," Don lifted one of the pup's hind legs and looked. "It's a girl."

Raphael nodded. He reached with his right hand to the pup that immediately licked it. The turtle then scratched the animal behind its ear.

"Hey, you are good girl aren't you," Raph said with a slight grin on his beak. Don couldn't help but smile as well; the dog was certainly enjoying the attention.

"We should maybe take her to April, she needs to be taken to a vet," the purple masked ninja suggested.

"What about the stuff you have collected?" Raphael asked and looked back the way they had come.

"Leave it; don't think many will come tonight, besides for most humans this is just junk. We can make a detour here on our way back," Donatello said. His brother shrugged and they left the junkyard with the puppy.

* * *

"Gee where have you guys been?" Mikey asked from the couch when Donatello and Raphael returned to the lair, both holding baskets full of junk.

"We found an abandoned pup at the junkyard. We took it to April, she's going to take it to a vet for a checkup tomorrow," Raph explained and followed Don to his brother's lab to relieve himself of the basket.

"Who abandons a puppy in a junkyard?" The orange masked turtle frowned a little but got no response. He turned back to face the TV.

"So where is everybody?" Raphael asked when he returned from the lab. Mikey glanced at his brother who was approaching.

"Täla's mom and Master Splinter are in the kitchen, drinking tea. No idea where Täla is, Leo and Rya are in their room I think," the orange masked turtle said as Raphael sat down beside him on the couch. His red masked brother just nodded in response.

Donatello on the other hand, after relieving himself of the basket, had gone towards the bed room tunnel. He immediately walked into his room and spotted his girlfriend. The agra lay flat on her stomach in the bed and with her face buried in the pillow.

"What are you doing?" Don asked and his brow rose.

"Hiding," came the half-muffled response from her.

"From what?" the turtle asked and approached the bed.

"Guess." Täla rose up and looked at Don. "My mother and your father are inside the kitchen drinking tea and chatting."

"People do that," Donatello told her as he sat down on the bed. Täla crawled to him stared him right in the face.

"I didn't tell what they were chatting about," she mentioned. Her boyfriend nodded in agreement, then it hit him what she was on about.

"You're kidding me," he froze when the agra shook his head.

"She even brought pictures." The young woman cringed. Don had to use all his willpower to hold back a chuckle. Täla's mother was sharing her child rearing experience with his father. Then the turtle was struck with a horrific thought.

"Wait… did you see what Master Splinter was doing as well?" he asked and didn't like the grin coming on his girlfriend. "Oh no."

Don jumped up and ran for the door. Täla quickly went after him and grabbed his hand to stop him. The turtle looked at her wondering why she had prevented him to leave.

"Are you crazy? You are just going to walk right into Embarrassment Center?" the agra asked and sounded shocked.

"Eh well…" the turtle realized that it might not be such a good idea after all.

"Look, it is just a parent thing. Sharing stuff like that, the best way to handle it is to weather it out," Täla advised her boyfriend and pulled him back into the room. "From the distance."

They sat back down in the bed. Don put one arm around her shoulder and the agra leaned up against him. The turtle looked down at her and smiled. Then he put a hand on her abdomen. Täla put one of her own over his.

"It's strange it's happening, but not in a bad way," he whispered. The young Rytona nodded in agreement. Suddenly there was a low rumble from Donatello's stomach.

"Oh that reminds me, I'm hungry." The purple masked one cringed.

"And I'm thirsty." Täla grimaced.

They both realized what that meant. Going to the kitchen and currently their parents sat there and talked. The couple gulped and looked at each other. They weren't sure if they should risk it or just try to ignore their thirst and hunger.

"I could go and bring you a glass of something," Don offered but Täla immediately wrapped her hands around him.

"Oh no you don't, what if they are talking about me," she protested. "I'll go and bring you something."

"And what if they are talking about me?" the turtle asked with a chuckle.

"Um…" the agra didn't know what to say.

"Should we both go?" her boyfriend offered as a compromise.

"All right," she agreed and they untangled from each other and rose up from the bed once more.

The couple made their way out of the room and into the main area of the lair. Raph and Mike had abandoned the TV programs and were now competing in a video game. Rya and Leo were in the pool. The basic green turtle was on his back and his girlfriend lay half on top of him. They seemed to be just floating in the pool and relaxing. The umska was in a swimsuit she had been given by April.

Don noticed that there was still some sadness in Rya who was gently held by Leonardo. The olive green turtle figured that the umska must still be a little upset. Neither the purple masked one nor the agra bothered the couple in the pool, instead they continued towards the kitchen.

"Hi, um just passing through," Täla greeted her mother and Splinter once she and Don walked in. By the table sat both the older agra and the elder rat, both with teacups in their hands.

"Good evening Master Splinter, Ðremba," Don did a short bow for the elders who were both eyeing the young couple. The ninja master did though nod at the greetings, as did the older woman.

Don opened the fridge and began rummaging through it. Täla stood beside him, looking at the selection of drinks. The whole time they could feel the eyes of the older people in the kitchen on them. The turtle found himself few fruits and the young agra figured she could use some orange juice.

"You two in a hurry?" Ðremba inquired, not missing that both Don and her daughter moved rather quickly around.

"Well um…" Täla began and eyed the turtle.

"Not really I suppose," the purple clad one admitted; both elders had a knowing smile on their faces now.

"If you are worried that we were exchanging embarrassing stories, then you do not need to worry," Splinter assured the couple who both immediately feigned innocence.

"I was just telling Splinter a bit about Rytonas and he was in turn telling me about his home land, Japan," the elder woman said smiling.

Don and Täla didn't comment, instead they just smiled nodded and left the kitchen. Ðremba couldn't but chuckle at their retreating tails. Splinter shook his head with an amused grin on his muzzle.

"Children," they both muttered at the same time.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Leo asked and continued to work.

"Mmm," Rya mumbled sleepily, the umska had a content smile on her snout.

Leonardo smiled wide and kept gently massaging her. The Rytona lay flat on her stomach in their bed. The turtle sat on the bedside and his hands were now working on her back, having already finished with the shoulders and the neck.

The blue masked turtle had been doing everything in his power to make his girlfriend feel better. He had been really worried that Rya was becoming depressed because of what happened. For a little while, the turtle had also feared that Täla's pregnancy might be bringing her down. However, the umska never seemed to resent the agra so that fear had disappeared.

In the end, he had decided to simply take a day and completely pamper her. It began with a breakfast in bed, then most of the day they had been enjoying each other's company, safe for a short while when he had gone to help Ðremba in the kitchen shortly after the older agra arrived. If Rya needed anything, Leo went to get it. Then they had taken a relaxing dip in the pool and now there was the massage. It seemed to be working well; the young woman was finally smiling for real.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled suddenly, one eye opened and glanced at her boyfriend.

"For what?" the blue clad ninja asked not stopping for a moment.

"How I've been acting. I was just so happy… guess I got overexcited," Rya said, now both eyes open and the smile had dropped a bit.

"It's all right Rya, you did nothing wrong and your reaction was quite natural," the turtle told her.

"I suppose… it would have been great though," the umska whispered and sighed.

"Have to admit that, I did like the idea of becoming a father," Leo admitted, his girlfriend glanced up to him and smiled now.

"Your face was priceless," she giggled. "I wish I had a camera back then."

"Really now," the blue masked turtle grinned, suddenly his hands darted towards her sides.

"GAH LEO!" Rya shrieked and then entered a mad laughing fit when the ninja suddenly began tickling her mercilessly.

Leonardo quickly climbed into the bed and sat astride the umska so she wouldn't escape. His girlfriend squirmed and giggled, tried to wiggle herself away from the teasing hands. The turtle had her pinned down and was laughing.

"Bastard!" the young Rytona peeped when her lover finally stopped and allowed her to catch her breath. Rya was panting heavily after laughing so much. She eyed Leo warily who still had his hands on her sides.

"Had to hear you laugh somehow," the turtle said grinning down at her. "And this was a very quick way."

"Oh don't give me that, you were just waiting for an opportunity." The umska stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah I love you too," Leo said and began once more to gently massage her. Then he leaned forward to kiss her on the neck.

"Rya," he then whispered as he moved the beak to her shoulder.

"Yeah?" she mumbled, enjoying the affection from her boyfriend.

"I can't offer you much more than we already have here," Leonardo continued. Rya hummed that sounded like an agreement.

"Will you marry me?"

 **End chapter 6**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 26/10 2006

Chap 7 is kind of a summary/fast forward chapter. Platform to speed things up a little.

Oh and all the foreign words are translated in the previous chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Time began passing in the lair. Täla's development was closely monitored by her mother and to lesser extend Donatello, but the purple masked turtle had to admit that they would have been lost on what to do without the older agra.

For short while though the pregnancy was shadowed by Leonardo's proposal to Rya, the umska had heartily accepted. Splinter gave his blessing to the engagement and when Air arrived with Täla's father for a visit, the landan agreed to see if this couldn't be made official in Rytonas.

The young couple would thus eventually have a Rytona or more to the point an umska wedding. Leonardo was promised an instructor on the proper behavior when the big day would arrive. Both Leo and Rya had agreed it would happen after the agra gave birth.

There was also a new addition to the lair. The puppy Don and Raph found was the newest member of the family. The day after they found the dog, Raph had volunteered to go and check with April on how the vet visit had gone. Don was busy with the lair security upgrades and Leo was busy with Rya. Mikey had gone with him, having no commitments.

The pup was given a clean bill of health by the vet. Safe for some signs of dehydration and starvation, but not severe and it was quickly fixed with a good meal and a water bowl. Unfortunately, there were very few options for the dog, she would either be put in a kennel or April could take it back and keep her. If somebody had abandoned it, chances were that whoever it was wouldn't be found at all.

April decided that for now she would take the pup home to see what Don and Raph wanted to do, after all it were they who found the dog. If the pup was sent to a kennel, she pretty much risked being put down if an owner wouldn't be found.

Mike was aghast to learn that. Raph had at first shown indifference and shrugged. Their human friend said she couldn't keep the dog and neither could Casey. It looked like the kennel was the only option.

The dog was fully engaged in playing all around April's living room. Every time anybody looked at her, the pup bolted towards the person wagging the curled tail and ran in circles around the turtle or human. Mikey of course began playing with her while Raph and April discussed the situation.

In the end Raphael called Donatello; the purple masked turtle said he would let Raph decide. The red masked turtle grumbled and took a look at the pup who tussled with Mikey on the floor.

"So they will put her down if an owner isn't found?" Raphael had asked for clarification.

The trip ended with Raph and Mike taking the pup down into the sewers. Whatever happened, nobody could be sure. The very dark green turtle had just simple told Mikey that they were leaving. Then added: "And don't forget the pup!"

The main question when they returned to the lair was who would be the main caretaker of the dog. Mikey had Klunk and the cat wasn't too thrilled about the arrival of the four legged hyperactive slobbering machine. Don was too busy both with Täla and his usual projects and lab works. Leo wasn't exactly in mood for a pet. However, there really was no contest about it. Raphael immediately took it up on himself, giving no explanations on the sudden interest in the dog, the very turtle who hadn't exactly admitted being a dog person.

This newest family member made it her first priority when introduced to run all around the lair, licked everybody in the face if she could and got away with it. Don was quick to begin closing his lab when he was not in it. Täla and Rya on the other hand were completely bought by the cute little puppy, the two young women were often found playing with her.

The dog was later named Sally by Raphael; once again the turtle gave no explanations. Though Mikey could have sworn he heard his brother mutter something about 'ordinary names' and 'no idiotic ones'.

Except for the arrival of Sally, things weren't too exciting as the months began to pass. Täla began showing and had to cut down her playtime with the pup and other activities. Her mother became a little sterner on what the young agra could do and what she couldn't. Also her diet was closely monitored.

Don began feeling the effect of having a pregnant agra for a girlfriend. Täla became slowly clingier, often refusing to let go of him. Sometimes he was woken in the middle of the night and requested to hold her. Just like Ðremba had predicted would happen.

Klunk and Sally also began being subjected by the Rytona. Just not with playing but more with smothering. Mikey hardly recognized his cat after Täla had given him a bath, fluffed up his fur and tied a ribbon on him. Sally was subjected by a similar treatment, but she escaped the ribbon as the agra figured Raph wouldn't appreciate it.

Täla was much calmer in mannerism than even her own mother. Don hardly could believe his ears when she addressed him as 'hujan' really calmly instead of 'hot stuff' or other similar names. Her mischievousness almost disappeared.

* * *

 _About five months after conception._

"Hey, stop that!" Raph grunted and grabbed the dog. She had been in the process of simply running into circles. Sally immediately stopped looking at her owner and wagging the tail.

"All right, this is process," the red masked turtle said and let go of the pup. "Now sit!"

Sally obeyed without question, promptly planting her behind on the dojo floor. Raphael nodded in approval and gave her a treat since there had been no need to repeat the order. Slowly the turtle rose up, keeping an eye on the dog. So far, she obeyed the most common orders, but did sometimes have trouble being still.

April convinced Raph that he should train the dog to be obedient. With how they had to live, unruly and disobedient mutt was not what they needed. At first the turtle had cringed at the idea, not really sure if he had the patience to handle such a task.

He had been almost right the first few weeks. Sally was after all just a little pup who wanted to play. Raph probably managed to frighten the dog more than actually train her in anything. Don had then dug up a training program for him and told his brother to try it.

Slowly and eventually, Raph actually managed to contain his own impatience and frustrations as he tried each step in the program. Of course he hadn't really realized that although the dog could learn, it had to be bribed too. Saying "learning is rewarding enough," would not do it.

Now they had reached this far. Raph was determined to let her learn to be still. The turtle kept his eyes on the waiting pup as he slowly began backing towards the exit. Sally began twitching a little where she sat, gave a small whimpering sound and really wanted to bolt towards him.

"Stay!" Raphael ordered holding out one hand. The dog became completely still but kept almost hopeful eyes on her master.

 _Ok, so far so good,_ the red masked turtle thought. Sally had been still far longer than she was used to. _Finally getting through isn't it._

"All right come," he said when seeing that the pup was in fact going to stay.

She didn't need to be told twice, almost the second Raph gave his permission the dog darted towards him. The turtle grinned slightly when she began running around him, before jumping up right into his arms. There she began trying to lick his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I like you too," Raphael said and now held the very excited dog at arm's length. "Now don't get all mushy here, I need to keep up my reputation."

"Let's go for a walk." He put the puppy back down and headed towards the exit of the dojo. Dog training was over for now and he needed fresh air.

Sally ran ahead of him out as she always did. She had taken on herself the duty of always being the first somewhere. Almost as she was inspecting the area before her master entered.

Raphael let her run around and inspect the lair while he went to his room to get the dog tether. Even though he hated restrains on freedom, the turtle had realized it was probably good to have it while the dog was still learning to obey. However, he had plans to drop it the moment Sally could actually be restrained by orders. He also picked up a special harness he had asked Don to make for him. It allowed Raph to carry the dog in front, it was useful if he needed to bolt off and the animal might not be able to keep up with him. This also enabled him to take her with him on solo training runs.

When Raph returned to the main section of the lair, he noticed that Täla was cuddling Sally. The agra was now clearly showing and too heavy to move much. Don had first been a little surprised at the quick process, until he was reminded that the gestation period was shorter for her.

"Sally!" the red masked turtle called. The pup perked up and when seeing what Raph was holding immediately ran to her master.

Täla sighed a little when she watched the two leave the lair. She was really starting to long for holding the child she was carrying. So far the agra had learned that this feeling subsided when either petting the puppy or holding Klunk.

 _Didn't I used to be more active?_ she thought and yawned.

"Here you go." Donatello sat down beside her in the couch and gave her a glass of water. The Rytona smiled warmly and accepted it.

"Hjakk," she whispered, not bothering to switch to English. The turtle returned the smile and watched his girlfriend drink the water.

"Your mother should return from Rytonas tomorrow," he reminded her. Ðremba had gone back home to fetch more supplies.

This time Leonardo had insisted on going too and help. Mikey had been dragged along as well. Rya had opted to stay behind and was now currently sleeping having retired early to bed. Splinter was in the kitchen.

"If mother is right… this should be over in about a month and a half," Täla sighed and caressed her swollen abdomen

"Well she didn't rule out it could be seven or eight months," Don pointed out with but only got a short nod in response. The turtle smiled, though he was starting to miss Täla's remarks.

* * *

 **Rytonas**

Leo had to admit he was a little surprised to be called to a meeting. He hadn't really expected Air to agree to take him and Mikey over, especially considering who they had tangled with in this world last time they were there. It was the reason why Rya and Täla had to live with them, instead among their own people. However, the tall Rytona had made no objections and the two turtles went with the old agra over.

While staying at Ðremba's house, Air suddenly arrived and told Leo that the Rytona police force, called Forest Guards, wished to talk with him. He had gone with the landan to the capital city and straight to the headquarters of the law enforcement.

Leonardo was led to a very familiar office, the one where he had finally been reunited with his brothers so many months ago. There behind his desk sat the large otani, Khjan. The black horse-like Rytona smiled when seeing the turtle walk in and rose when Air arrived as well.

"Well, I hope your stay here is a little more pleasant than last time," the otani said with his deep booming voice.

"It certainly is, I finally get to see a little bit more of this country," the blue masked turtle commented.

"I'll take my leave, I have other matters to tend to," Air said. Khjan nodded and the landan disappeared in a breeze.

"Please, sit down, Leonardo," the large Rytona gestured to seat in front of his desk.

"I must apologize for requesting to see you just like that," the otani began and sat down once the turtle was seated. "But when I heard that two of you had returned with Täla's mother, I just had to grab the opportunity since my schedule was currently free."

"So what's up?" Leo wondered.

"Well, that is a good question. I wanted to ask you if you have noticed anything unusual in your world, well more than the usual," the large Rytona asked and leaned forward, resting his big arms on the desk.

"Hm," the blue-clad one had to think for a moment. He recalled now when he and his brothers had spotted slightly more Foot activity, but nothing what they would call completely unusual.

"No… well some of our enemies have become slightly more active, but that happens from time to time," the blue-masked one said.

"Enemies?" Khjan frowned but then seemed to realize. "Oh right, this Foot Clan right?"

"Right." Leo nodded, he was about to continue but stopped. "Well… when I think about it, we did encounter a small group of them as well, but they bolted off instead of engaging us. Usually the Foot is more than eager to fight us. Heck we think sometimes that they test new members by sending them up against us."

"Interesting." The otani picked up a pen and wrote something down. Then he looked back at the turtle.

"I do not want to worry you or brothers needlessly, but there is a slight possibility that an 'old friend' is establishing something, perhaps influences, business or something else on your world," Khjan said in a very serious tone.

"Old frie…" Leo froze when getting whom the otani spoke. Then his brow sunk in a scowl. "Akre!"

"Take this though only as a rumor at the present time. We have only small talks between common thugs to base our theory on, but I don't think I have to tell you that sometimes those small talks do have some truth in them," the large Rytona told the turtle who nodded.

"I just want you and your brothers to be watchful in your world. Watch carefully for any possible signs. You might want to discuss this with your father and your brothers," Khjan then added.

"We will, count on it," Leonardo said in a determined tone.

"Try avoiding engaging them though if you can. It seems that you have inspired Akre a bit," the otani mentioned causing the turtle to raise his brow in confusion.

"They have become a little harder to beat when our forest guards engage Akre's thugs in a battle. And I'm not saying that their swordsman's skills have improved, it seems they have picked up some martial arts form," Khjan explained.

"Terrific." Leo sighed recalling when he had been forced to fight two of Akre's thugs. He had probably demonstrated quite well that he was using a specific fighting style, not just random fighting moves for survival.

"Oh well, nothing new under the sun for us in that regard. Akre is always improving his defenses." The otani shook his head. "Well unless you have any questions, there was really nothing more I needed to tell you."

"Well, are Täla and Rya still at risk?" the blue-clad turtle wondered.

"There is enough reason to believe it would be unwise for either of them to return," Khjan told him.

"Our informants have gathered that Täla's name is on Akre's watch list for possible information she might contain. Now that she has lived with you and your brothers for so long, she does probably contain enough information that Akre wants. As for Rya, there is no specific name, but there is talking about an umska woman that can't be found. We do not want to risk it being Rya," the large Rytona continued.

"Well… I was just wondering. Would be nice for them to be able to visit their home country." Leo shrugged.

"I agree. It would be nice for them to come. But we must reluctantly admit that when it comes to Akre, we cannot completely guarantee safety." Khjan sighed and shook his head. "All we can do is try our best."

"I understand," the blue-masked turtle said and began rising up. "Well if there was nothing else."

"Nothing at all, we would prefer if you waited here though until Air can pick you up. You may use our gym if you wish," the otani said standing up as well.

"I would like to do that." Leonardo nodded, having heard his brother speak about this gym from their visit last time.

"I will walk you there." The Rytona gestured the turtle to follow him outside.

* * *

 **TMNT-world**

 _The next day_

SPLASH!

"I take it you missed me," Leo commented where he now floated in the pool being hugged tight by Rya.

"Yep," the umska answered simply.

Leo, Mikey and Ðremba were recently returned from Rytonas. When Rya had spotted her fiancé she had literally jumped into his arms. Unfortunately, despite all his skills, the turtle had been a little unprepared for it and both of them fell into the pool. Mike, Ðremba and Splinter disappeared into the kitchen with the supplies, seeing that Leonardo was going to be a little busy.

Sally protested this ruckus by standing on the bank, barking. However, she might also have been a little miffed about getting a sudden tidal wave over herself. Raph told her to be quiet, picked the pup up and carried her to the bathroom to dry the dog. The red-clad one muttered though something about crazy girlfriends of his brothers on the way.

"Where are Don and Täla?" Leo asked as he began swimming to the bank with his fiancée in his arms.

"The bedroom, Don is giving her a _massage,_ " the umska said emphasizing on the last word. Leo couldn't help himself but to play a little stupid, pretending not to catch the underlying tone.

"Really? Good for them. She must be really tried, having to carry the extra passenger," he said casually. Rya narrowed her eyes on him.

"Yeah I suppose," the Rytona muttered glaring at Leo who grinned. Then the woman realized he was toying with her.

"We need to get out of the water first," the turtle laughed when Rya gave him an un-amused stare. "And don't you want to dry first?"

"No," the umska claimed and grinned when seeing the confusion come on Leonardo. "You are going to dry me."

"Wha… oh," Leo shook his head smiling, now really feeling stupid not having caught that one.

The couple managed to get out of the pool without further incident. They had to wait a little for the bathroom. Raph was still finishing drying Sally. The little dog always wanted to play with the towel instead, causing the red-masked turtle to scold her few times.

In the end, the little pup managed to grab a good hold on the towel and darted out of the bathroom. Raphael cursed and ran after the dog. Leo and Rya couldn't help themselves and laughed when seeing Sally run around the lair, dragging the towel and Raph trying to grab her. The couple then disappeared into the bathroom, just as the red-clad turtle managed to scoop up the hyperactive dog.

SPLASH.

Unfortunately, as Raphael grabbed Sally he had been too close to the pool bank. He didn't pay too much attention to it and before he knew it, the turtle dove headfirst into the pool still holding pup.

"Dammit!" Raph growled when seeing he would not just have to dry the dog again, but himself as well. Sally though happily licked his face where they floated in the pool.

* * *

"So, feeling better?" Don asked as he returned to his room. Täla lay on the bed and had been waiting for him.

"A little, tired still," she whispered and smiled.

"That's natural," the purple-clad turtle said as he sat on the bedside.

"So what did Leo have to talk about?" the agra wondered. It was now late evening and Leo had requested a meeting with his brothers and Master Splinter. Don was just coming from it.

"Nothing much, just that he had been warned while in your world. We are supposed to keep watch for anything unusual here in this one," the olive-green turtle explained and gently caressed her cheek. "Nothing you have to worry about."

"Aw, oh well," Täla smiled wider and put one hand over Don's. She felt so calm and content that she really didn't feel too much curiosity about the meeting.

"You know, there used to be a curious and insistent little agra here, what happened to her?" Donatello chuckled at the lack of reaction from his girlfriend.

"A reptile knocked her up, we'll name no names," the woman responded and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I didn't hear you complain in that pool," Don whispered with a grin, he was half on top of her, minding her swollen abdomen and held himself up with the arms.

"It's a little hard complaining when you're underwater and with a beak stuck on the mouth," Täla teased him.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses," the turtle murmured and kissed her gently on the snout.

"That's what I do best," the agra smiled innocently at him.

"That much is true," Donatello shook his head and smiled wide.

Täla returned it and scooted a little to the side so the turtle could lie beside her. Don lay on his side, while the Rytona was on her back. The ninja put one arm around her and for the reminder of the evening they stayed that way, both drifting to sleep.

 _About seven months after conception._

"Don," Täla whispered and gently nudged the sleeping turtle beside her. "Donny."

"Mm…," slowly the usually purple-clad turtle was woken up from his slumber. "What sweetie?"

"Hold me?" the agra asked. The turtle half rose in the bed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. Then without a question scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the agra. He was used to the routine by now; Täla regularly needed this comforting gesture.

 _Should be any time now,_ Don thought and had one hand on his girlfriend wide abdomen. She was pretty much like a human woman on her ninth month, yet it was only the seventh.

"I love you hujan," the agra whispered. Donatello looked at her and smiled. Her eyes were half closed, the turtle wondered if she was half asleep.

"I love you too," he answered.

"Did we remember names?" Täla murmured sleepily. Don blinked as he realized that through these seven months, baby names had never came up.

 _No wait, there were few suggestions during the baby shower,_ he then recalled. However, the couple had dismissed them all later. They in reality didn't want to decide just yet.

"No… we didn't," he finally answered.

"Tho, if it's a boy," the Rytona then said.

"Um, sure why not. It's a Rytona name?" Don could see that he would be discussing names whether he liked it or not.

"I think so… heard it somewhere," Täla yawned wide but suddenly she cringed and her eyes flew wide open.

"Um Don," she whispered.

"Yes sweetheart," the turtle asked and frowned, was that a wet feeling he had there on the legs?

"The water just broke."

 **End chapter 7**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 13/11 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Mikey turned off the video game and looked furtively around. He desperately hoped that he wouldn't be caught playing his console for so long. Carefully the orange masked turtle rose up and stretched with a bit self-satisfied smile for having beaten the game finally.

 _Potty break and then it's off to bed,_ he thought and headed into the direction of the bathroom.

After finishing his business, Michelangelo carefully tip toed into the bedrooms tunnel. The most danger was going past Leo's room; he had never stopped being a light sleeper. Because of that he would often ask around the next morning, inquiring who had gone past his room last night. If Raph or Don responded, that was usually because of a bathroom break. If it was Mikey, it was more often because the orange turtle had been staying up late.

Mikey didn't even reach Leo's door and didn't have to worry about being discovered for staying up late. He was just passing Don's room when suddenly the door opened and Donatello came charging out and collided with his brother.

"Thebabyiscomingthebabyiscomingthebabyiscoming!" Was the only thing Mikey could get out of the purple-masked turtle, before Don was off on a record speed towards Splinter's chamber.

 _Ooookay._ The turtle rose up slowly from the floor. He had been thrown to the ground by the collision. Don had surprisingly managed to stay on two legs. The blue-greenish ninja then heard the slight moans coming from his brother's room.

 _Wait, oooooh. The baby._ He realized now what had panicked his brother. Then it clicked.

 _THE BABY?_ And he was off towards Raphael's room.

"Raph wake up, Täla is giving birth!" he shouted excited and barged into his brother's room. Sally jumped barking up from her basket in the corner.

"Shut up Sally!" Raph growled causing the dog to immediately stop. Then he was shook madly by his younger brother.

"Täla is having the baby!" Mikey announced.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it the first time!" Raphael growled pushed his brother away while rising out of the bed. Sally ran around them at first but then heard the commotion outside of the room and darted out.

"Now you get out!" the usually red-masked turtle growled and pushed Mikey towards the door.

"But I didn't want you to miss it," the orange masked turtle stated innocently.

"Whatever," Raph grunted and continued to shove his brother towards the exit.

When Mikey was finally pushed out of the room, the two turtles just missed Ðremba going into Don's room. The door was then shut tight. Leo and Rya stood in the doorway of their bedroom. Sally sat in front of Don's door; somebody had given her an order to sit.

"So, anything yet?" Raph growled eyeing his now blue clad sibling.

"No, it's just barely started. Don ran into the room with some stuff, then Splinter went in and now Ðremba was entering. Nobody else is allowed inside," Leonardo answered and looked at Rya.

"Doubt there will be much sleeping for the rest of the night," he then mentioned and with one arm around his fiancée they walked towards the main living area.

* * *

"Donatello my son, I know you have had to face many battles, faced many dangers and been in many stressful situations. You have always managed to keep a level-head and once again we must ask you to do just that," Splinter said, resting one hand gently on his son's shoulder.

"Just remember, take a deep breath in and let it out slowly," the old rat continued to guide the purple-clad turtle who nodded frantically.

"Breath in, breathe out, breath in, breath out," he chanted and every time took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Now that Donatello is calming down, let's focus on giving birth to that child Täla," Ðremba said, she was sitting on the bedside where her daughter lay.

"A-Alright," Täla whispered and cringed as a contraction began.

"Will we need equipment from the infirmary?" the old rat inquired turning his head slightly to eye the bed.

"Not yet, this is still too early, we will be here for a while," the old agra said.

"Aww," her daughter said.

"Don't make me pull up the 'you knew very well the consequences when you had sex' speech young lady," Ðremba warned.

Yet she said it so calmly that Don wondered for a moment if she was actually being serious or joking. Täla managed to smile innocently for a second but then inhaled sharply. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"I'm bored," Mikey complained.

"You said that five minutes ago, find something to entertain yourself with. Something that will not disturb the childbirth," Leo said, not feeling much sympathy for this younger brother.

"I thought this was supposed to be more exciting time, I mean we hardly hear a peep from them," the orange masked turtle sighed, he was sitting by the edge of the pool and one hand was under his cheek.

"It's not like in the movies Mikey," his blue-clad brother responded and shifted a little where he sat on the couch. Leaning on him was Rya, both of them refusing to admit being very nervous and excited over what was happening.

"And Täla is an agra, their childbirth will be much quieter, unless there are complications," the umska murmured.

"So she won't cuss Don to hell or nothing?" Mikey frowned, now that always happened in the movies.

"You watch way too many movies," Raph muttered. He was in the recliner and in his lap Sally lay. The red clad turtle gently stroke the dog on the head.

For the first ten minutes they had all been tense and ready to assist if they could and was needed. Then as the time passed on, hardly a peep came out of Donatello's room. They then reluctantly sat down around the main living area, waiting and waiting.

 _How very anticlimactic,_ Mikey had thought.

Klunk meowed and appeared near his owner. Sally perked up when hearing the sound but then lay back down. Michelangelo picked the cat up and began petting him. The orange tabby began purring and half closed his eyes.

Suddenly Splinter came walking into entrance. The three turtles and an umska looked up, waiting for the old rat to say something. The ninja master took a quick glance around before opening his mouth.

"Someone please prepare hot water on the stove, use a large pot," Splinter said and then headed for the bathroom to fetch towels.

Leo rose up from the couch to do what had been said, finally feeling a little useful. His brothers had themselves been rising up to obey, but sat back down since their blue-clad sibling was quicker.

"How is it going sensei?" Mikey asked from his spot by the pool when Splinter returned from the bathroom.

"It is going very well, hopefully we will have a new family member with the next few hours," his father said and disappeared back into the tunnels.

* * *

"Jeez Leo, it's not like you're having the baby. Sit down," Raph grunted. It was now two hours since everything had begun. The blue-masked turtle had in the end stood up from the couch and began pacing in front of it.

"I know, I know," Leonardo sighed and stopped. "It's just aside from the water; all we can do is waiting. I don't like not being able to help."

"Well you aren't helping by pacing around," his red clad brother grunted. He was now sitting on the floor and using his hands to tussle with Sally. The pup lay on her back and was playfully growling and grabbing at the wristbands with her mouth.

"Yeah, you're right." Leo sat back down beside Rya who was trying to distract herself by reading.

"So how do you think the kid will look like?" Mikey wondered, he had finally decided to try to play a video game, but his mind really wasn't on it and kept constantly getting killed.

"The most popular question when the parents are of different species," Rya chuckled and eyed up from her book.

"Well if I understood Don's rambling few days ago, it will probably have equal amount of genes from both parents. But it will be question of who has the dominant one," Leo shrugged; he had now one arm around his fiancée.

"It's so random, we could end up with an agra with scales and a shell or a furry turtle," the umska snickered. Her fiancé smiled and there was grin from Raph. Mikey chuckled at the mental image of a furry turtle.

"Or it will be an even mix, who knows," Rya shrugged.

"Ok, I'm betting furry turtle," Michelangelo said and looked at his brothers and the Rytona. "Ten bucks the kid will be that."

"You're on, scaly agra," Raph grinned now and then they looked at Leo and Rya.

"I really shouldn't," the blue-clad one said but his brow sunk in a thought. "Ok, twenty bucks that it will be an even mix of both. Basic agra look and fur but with turtle features like a shell."

"Oh, you're just saying that because Rya suggested it." Mikey stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"I'm marrying her; you think I want to sleep on the couch on the wedding night?" Leo told him with a grin, the umska chuckled.

"I'm, with Leo," she said when her future brother-in-laws looked at the Rytona, expecting her to make a bet.

"All right, it's on, I'm raising mine to twenty," Raphael said with a nod. He then scratched Sally quickly on the belly. "Right Sally-girl?"

"Twenty here too," Mikey claimed.

"How bored can we get, we are betting on how Donatello and Täla's kid will look like," Leonardo shook his head but was smiling.

"Don't knock it, you raised the bet," his red-clad brother remarked grinning loop-side. He rose up from the floor. Sally sprang to her legs wondering what her master was up to now.

"Say did anybody remember calling April?" the orange masked turtle suddenly remembered.

"Mike, it's four in the morning," Leo frowned at the idea.

"But you think she will forgive us to let her miss this. She's been as excited about this as Don and Täla," Raph mentioned.

"Right," the blue-masked ninja cringed. "So… who want's to call her?"

* * *

At first April wasn't too thrilled to be awoken so early. Nearly, figuratively speaking, chopped off Mikey's head when she heard who the caller was. It took the orange masked turtle ten minutes to explain the situation for the woman. Then April got annoyed that they hadn't called her earlier.

Raph and Sally went to get her, though the red-masked turtle was more using the opportunity to give his dog some fresh air. It was not that April couldn't come alone; she knew where the lair was. However, the woman didn't like going alone this long way so early in the morning, plus she was tired and that was not a prime condition to navigate sewer tunnels.

"So what was the status when you left?" April asked as they trudged through the sewers.

"Not sure really, Täla is giving birth in Don's room, Don is in there, as well as Master Splinter and Ðremba. Last we heard it is goin' well and it should happen any time now," the red-masked turtle told her.

Since they were walking on a dry ledge, Sally was allowed to run. The pup had already learned to stay away from certain areas and not drink the water. Raph wasn't sure how he had done it, but somehow the dog had learned.

"This is so exciting, your brother is becoming a father and you and the others are becoming uncles and Splinter a grandfather," April said smiling and nudged gently at the red-clad turtle with an elbow.

"Yeah sure," Raph shrugged indifferently. The woman shook her head but didn't drop the smile. Leave it to Raphael to just follow the flow; things happened and so on, nothing to do about it.

"Aw you not excited to becoming an uncle?" April couldn't resist teasing a little; she was mildly surprised to actually see a small smile creep on the dark green beak. It was though quick to disappear.

"Just glad I won't be the one responsible for the smelly diapers," Raph then said with a snort.

"But tell me, how was Don's reaction when Täla went into labor," she asked.

"Don almost freaked out," the turtle chuckled and then grinned. "What I heard, they had to calm him down first."

"Natural reaction for an expecting father," April nodded.

Sally had stopped in distance away and was looking around curiously. Occasionally the dog looked back to the human and turtle. She continued to walk when they got close enough. Sometimes she would chase after a sewer rat, but never barked or growled. Raph couldn't but grin a little proudly now, seemed that his efforts in training the dog were coming through.

"Wait… she hardly makes a sound, most dogs go nuts when chasing something," April now noticed how silent the pup was.

"That's because Sally is a smart girl," the red-masked ninja said.

"You actually trained her to be silent?" the human asked stunned, Raphael only shrugged. Knowing that was probably the closest to a yes, April just nodded impressed.

"Though of course sometimes she forgets herself," Raph admitted reluctantly.

They finally reached the entrance to the lair. Sally was already in front of it, waiting for them to catch up. The dog was looking a little jittery, staring at the door and then at Raphael and April. It was as if the pup really, really wanted to go inside suddenly, more so than usual.

"Jeez, what's up with you girl," Raph wondered when Sally literally jumped when he reached for the knob for the door.

It wasn't until they were inside the lair that the turtle and the human noticed something was up. The lair seemed dead silent; when they came into the main living area nobody was there. Sally headed straight for the bed room tunnels, the dog knew precisely where everybody was so they simply followed the dog.

"Yo! Where is everybody," Raph did though call as he and April entered the tunnel. Sally was now in front of Don's bedroom and they could hear voices coming from there.

Suddenly the door burst open, forcing the dog to flee away. Out came Michelangelo and looked upset. The orange masked turtle flew to his brother, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Oh Raph, horrible, horrible news," the smaller turtle cried. Both Raph and April froze but the woman was quicker to recover and ran into the room.

"What? What's wrong Mikey?" Raphael got worried, had something happened to the baby? It hadn't been born stillborn did it? "Something wrong with the baby?"

"No," Mikey said and looked up at his startled red-masked sibling. "We each owe Leo twenty bucks."

Raph blinked while that information sunk in, then his eyes narrowed down on his now grinning orange-wearing brother. A small growl escaped from the beak. Roughly, the taller reptile pushed Mike off him. He was more than ready to tackle him down, but Leo appeared in the doorway smiling.

"Before you pummel Mikey into oblivion for that, don't you want to see your nephew first?" he asked. Raph grunted, glared at Michelangelo who smiled innocently before stalking towards the room.

Inside everyone were gathered as well as they could around the bed. In it Täla sat holding a bundle and beside her was Don, he had one arm around his girlfriend and was watching the blanket wrapped infant. Splinter sat on a chair beside the bed and Ðremba stood there beside him. April was now sitting on the bed edge, smiling down to the child. Rya sat on another chair beside the bed.

Leo led Raph closer to the bed; Mikey returned as well and was right behind them. Sally was on the floor, but stared curiously at the occupants of the bed. She had been ordered to sit and obediently did so.

Täla looked tired but was positively beaming at her newborn. Don still seemed to be in the state of slight disbelief, yet he was smiling warmly at his infant sleeping son. Splinter looked up at his other sons approached and nodded to them smiling. The purple-masked one then glanced to his siblings as well.

"Well… he got my color… and my shell," the turtle said, the smile changed into a slight smirk.

Täla unwrapped carefully a part of the blanket to allow them a view of the boy. The infant was furry and the color of it was strangely enough olive-greenish with some hint of brown. The head resembled the mother though, it had agra ears and he had a snout. It was slightly beak shaped and wider than normal. His hands had three fingers and the feet two toes. Additionally the child had a plastron and carapace, but at the present time it looked very soft. On the middle of the yellowish body armor, there was a bandage.

"That's where the belly button will be," Don explained when Raph noticed it and frowned. "He had an umbilical cord not surprisingly since this was a life birth, right there in the middle."

"I think though that the plastron will harden over it, making it disappear in time," he then added with a slight shrug. Täla wrapped the blanket back properly around their sleeping child.

"So there were no complications at all?" April asked. Ðremba shook her head in response.

"The birth went smoothly, very good sign considering this was mixed species childbirth," the older agra told the human.

"Well congratulation bro and Täla," Raph said, punching Don lightly on the shoulder they both said thanks. April gave her congrats as well.

"Sooo, thought of a name yet?" Mikey chimed in scratching his head, he tilted his head a little while regarding the bundled up infant.

"Did we?" the agra looked at Donatello.

"You did mention something about Tho if it was a boy," her boyfriend said. The Rytona blinked at him, Rya snickered and Ðremba's brow rose and she smiled in slight amusement.

"I. Did. What?" The agra's jaw dropped. "When?"

"Few hours ago, just before the water broke and you went into labor," Don clarified and frowned. "Why, does it mean anything?"

"Good grief, I must have been talking in my sleep or something," Täla smiled now nervously.

"Care to fill us in?" Raph asked, getting curious himself on what the embarrassment was about.

"Tho is Rytona slang for 'sexy'," Rya chimed in. "More importantly an ymska slang, it originated amongst them."

Donatello's eyes widened in shock when hearing that, Raph couldn't hold it and began laughing and so did Mikey. Leo just about managed to restrain himself and April grabbed her mouth. Splinter hid his amusement surprisingly well.

"Raphael, Michelangelo, be careful not to wake the child," he did say sternly. The two laughing turtles managed to compose themselves and fortunately the infant wasn't disturbed.

"I guess I do pick up a word or two when living in a street that has ymskas in majority of the population," the young mother muttered, blushing hard under her fur. "We're not naming him Sexy."

"Even though he's probably going to be very sexy when he grows up," she then added and gently caressed the child on the head. "Just like his father."

"So if that is out of the picture what then," Don asked and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Got anything?" she asked then glanced around, everybody dropped into thought.

"Yoshi maybe?" Donatello suggested and glanced at Splinter who smiled widely.

"I do appreciate the gesture my son, but do not pick it on my account. Choose the child's name carefully as the boy will carry it for a long time," the old rat said, he was very touched that his son was considering naming his firstborn after Splinter's late master.

"Yoshi sounds cute," Täla said. "How about Rikaho Yoshi?"

"Rikaho?" Leonardo inquired.

"It is an old form for the Rytona word 'honorable', but it is also name," Ðremba explained.

"That's sounds good enough for me," Donatello said with a big smile. Täla nodded and gently hugged her son closer.

"Rikaho Yoshi it is then," she confirmed. Donatello put his other arm around her and their newborn.

"I believe we should allow the new mother to rest, everybody but the father please step outside," Splinter declared and rose up from his chair.

Mikey pouted wanting to see a little more of his nephew. However, Raph nodded at their father's order and promptly dragged the orange-masked turtle out. He also called Sally who ran after them outside. Leo, Rya, April and Ðremba also left the room. Splinter did though linger for a moment, putting one hand on Don's shoulder.

"You two have had a very exciting time, now it's time to rest," the old rat said, nodding to both of them.

"Thank you," he then whispered to Donatello. The turtle just smiled back at him.

"Ah…" Täla cringed suddenly a little. "I think I need to go to the bathroom."

"I'll help you," Don looked at Splinter who had just stood straight, preparing to leave the couple.

"Sensei, why don't you sit and hold your grandson while I help Täla to the bathroom," he suggested. The eyebrows rose on the old rat in mild surprise. He hadn't had the heart to ask for permission earlier to hold the child, feeling that the parents should be allowed that privilege before any other family member could.

"Very well," he nodded and sat back down in the chair. Don carefully picked young Yoshi out from Täla's arms and then gently transferred him to his grandfather. The turtle then helped his girlfriend to rise out of the bed and supported her out of the bedroom. They were careful to close the door behind themselves.

Splinter in the meanwhile held the young child with a practiced ease. It was maybe several years since his sons had been this small; in fact they had been a bit bigger after they all mutated, but it was just like slipping into old shoes. The elder gently shifted the boy into a more comfortable position.

 _You carry a good name young one, two good and strong names,_ he thought while admiring Rikhao Yoshi.

The child had not been too happy about being pushed into a cold world and it had taken a while to quiet the child down. Fortunately, Donatello had long ago managed to mostly soundproof sections of the lair. So there was little risk that someone outside would hear the wails. Once cleaned, quickly checked over and had his first taste of mother's milk, he had quickly gone to dreamland.

 _I believe you will carry it well, you will make your parents proud and your grandparents,_ Splinter smiled now warmly and chuckled softly. He almost felt like he was again holding one of his sons when they were young and had trouble sleeping.

His ears perked a little when noticing a sound outside. Someone was talking; a human would probably have missed it, but Splinter had always proved having a very good hearing, soundproof lair or not. He could identify the voices of his two other sons, Michelangelo and Raphael.

"Mikey, you are only offering to do my chores because you want something. What is it?" Raph growled. By sound of it, both were walking past the bedroom.

"Well," Mikey said and there was obvious hesitation.

"Can I borrow 20 bucks to pay Leo?"

 **End chapter 8**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 14/11 2006

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Shh, it's ok, mommy is here baby." Täla gently hushed the wailing infant.

Little Rikhao Yoshi finally did stop crying and suddenly burped. His mother smiled wide. She sat on the bed with the child; he had been fed but didn't want to go to sleep just yet. Täla joked that the boy was already getting as stubborn as she was. It was now month since the he had been born.

"I hope there isn't a rule about being so cute," the agra woman grinned and allowed her son to grab one of her fingers. The boy was starting to doze again and yawned wide.

As Don had suspected, the plastron had begun hardening and already seemed as dense as on the other turtles. The carapace was still a bit soft, but was beginning to harden though the process seemed slower.

The main puzzlement for the purple-masked turtle had been his son's color. He had expected the skin under the fur to get olive green, but not the fur coat. Finally, Donatello had ended up taking a hair sample and checked the best he could with his equipment. The nearest the ninja could figure was that somehow there was just simply the same pigments in the fur and the skin.

"Is he asleep?" Don stepped quickly inside the room. Täla looked up and nodded.

The turtle walked closer, sat down beside the woman and put one arm around her. They then both admired their sleeping child. So far Yoshi had been healthy and there were no complications. That didn't keep Donatello from worrying that something might come up later. He was thus going to keep a careful watch on the boy's process.

"So, Leonardo recovered from that bachelor party?" The agra glanced at her boyfriend who smiled.

"I think he wants to kill Raph for making him drink whatever it was yesterday night." Don tried to hold down his chuckle so he wouldn't disturb Yoshi.

"So what more did you do to him?" Täla asked grinning wickedly. The ninja reached for his belt and pulled few pictures from it. The Rytona looked at them and had to inhale sharply and close the mouth tight in order not to laugh.

"You didn't," she peeped.

"Yes we did," Donatello had to muster all his willpower not to be laughing aloud. The pictures contained not very amused Leonardo. The blue clad turtle had been clad into a yellow chicken suit and was tied to a post.

"Tell me you didn't leave him there?" Täla glanced between the pictures and her boyfriend.

"Only for half an hour and we didn't go far, we were nearby if there would be trouble," Don explained.

"Ow, I can imagine he was pissed," the agra said grimacing a little but still smiled.

"Yes which is kind of why…" Don stopped when there was a knock on the door. The purple clad turtle cleared his throat and slowly stood up.

"Excuse me," he apologized to Täla and then went to the door. The ninja didn't open; instead he leaned up against it with his head pressed up against the wood.

"Um, who is it?" Donatello asked.

"Open that door Donatello!" the unmistakable voice of the blue-masked ninja demanded.

"Um, Yoshi is asleep, can't be disturbed right now," Don said grinning a little nervously.

"I won't disturb him, just open that door," said the voice on the other side.

"No Don, safe yourself. It's at trap!" somebody called from the distance, probably Mikey.

"All this talk will end up wake up my son," Don muttered and sighed in defeat. Then slowly opened the door a crack and peeked outside.

Täla was watching this whole event very attentively. She almost jumped when the door was forced open wider; a yellow feathery hand grabbed Donatello and dragged him with a yelp out of the room. The door closed again. The agra blinked and then heard Leo speak outside.

"You and Mikey got me into this. You two get me out of it!"

 _Oh, he's stuck in the suit._ Täla snickered and rose up from the bed. Fortunately her son seemed on the road to be a heavy sleeper and hadn't been disturbed. The agra put the boy in his cradle carefully and turned on the baby monitor April had given them. The Rytona stole out of the room in order not to miss the show.

Once she came in the main living area, Täla had to grab her snout to prevent laughter. Leo stood there arms folded and grim expression, still wearing the suit. The costume was slowly turning into shreds as Mikey and Don were working on cutting their brother out of it. Unfortunately, Leonardo had not been very merciful. He only allowed them to use kid scissors, meaning it would be much more difficult to cut the suit apart.

"Can't we just use your katana or something," Mikey whined and finally managed to cut some portion of the suit off the left leg.

"Do you want to join Raph and Casey?" Leo growled. His youngest brother flinched and immediately continued with the scissor work.

"Gee, Leo is a little steamed," Täla noted and saw where Rya appeared beside her, the umska was smiling.

"Isn't the whole point of a bachelor party to be well…" The agra now looked at the other Rytona.

"It was the only way to get him to dress in the suit," Rya explained. "That he would be allowed to retaliate the next day, of course Mikey had been a little too enthusiastic on getting the suit on Leo and the zipper got jammed."

"Ooooh," Täla understood now.

"So Leo was stuck in the suit the whole night and well… we had plans for that night and yeah you get the picture," the umska said and shook her head. Täla palmed her face with one hand and desperately tried not to giggle.

"So where are Raph and Casey?" the agra asked. Rya didn't say anything, just pointed at the waterless pool.

Täla walked to the edge and peeked down, on the bottom were Raph and Casey. Both were on their knees and scrubbing the dirty bottom, with toothbrushes. The Rytona raised her eyebrows and then glanced up. Leo was watching her.

"Gee, when you retaliate, you retaliate," she remarked, now first did the blue masked turtle grin.

"Oh it isn't over yet," he said. Täla noticed that both Mike and Don grimaced and Raph grunted down in the pool.

"I'll be handling the evening practice today," the blue masked turtle clarified. Two of his brothers winched, but the red clad one muttered something.

"Don't be too rough, I need him to change the diapers," the agra said smiling innocently and backed away from the pool. Leonardo laughed but Donatello grunted and eyed his retreating girlfriend.

* * *

It was a tired Donatello who walked into his room later that evening. Täla sat by the desk and was reading. Little Yoshi peacefully slept in his cradle. The agra still hadn't noticed he ninja, as the turtle had entered very silently. Don sneaked closer to his unsuspecting girlfriend.

"So, need me to change the diapers hm?" Don whispered and put two firm hands on her shoulders. Täla almost jumped and the book was thrown across the table.

"Eeep, when were you finished?" the agra peeped, she hadn't been expecting Donatello so early.

"Few minutes ago," the purple masked turtle grinned. "Haven't showered yet."

"I can smell that, eeeek." Täla tried desperately not to shriek when the sweaty arms wrapped themselves around her. "And I always thought reptiles didn't sweat."

"Normal ones don't, but it seems that mutant turtles do," Don said as his beak dove down on Täla's neck.

"We are going to wake Yoshi." The agra warned holding down her giggles.

"Oh don't worry, Mikey promised to keep an eye on him," the turtle explained.

Täla didn't get a chance to inquire. Suddenly the chair was pulled back and turned. In the same moment, Don briefly let go of Täla. He then grabbed and lifted her up. Before the agra knew it she had been thrown across his right shoulder and was being carried out.

"Hey, hey what's going on?" the Rytona asked surprised when they were outside the room.

"Bath time," the purple clad turtle chuckled. "And I don't have a rubber ducky, just a furry agra."

"Hey." Täla protested and playfully began slapping Don's carapace. "You sneaky bastard!"

"So, you want to marry me?" the ninja asked as he stepped out of the tunnel with her.

"Sure, better get that leash on you sooner than later," the agra said with a devious grin. Don just chuckled at that response as he carried his girlfriend into the bathroom.

* * *

 _Few days later._

Leonardo was almost in a daze, he hardly could believe it was over. There was just one more thing to do to, seal it. The turtle leaned forward, grabbed Rya and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their mouths met in a kiss.

"WHOOOO! GO LEO!" was shouted followed by a slap. "Ow!"

"Grow up will ya," Raphael snapped in the background.

Leo and Rya parted and smiled both warmly at each other. Then the turtle glanced down, they stood in a middle of a circle made out of flowers. In front of them stood a male umska in red-brownish cloak, he held a wand of some sort with feathers on the end.

"Yer unity has been sealed. Ye may step out of the circle and be forever united," the Rytona said. He had a very strong Kila accent.

The newlywed couple did so and faced the audience. They weren't many; of course there were his brothers, Master Splinter, April, Casey, Täla and her parents, plus Air the Magic Master. Young Rikhao Yoshi was sleeping in his mother's arms. Leonardo had invited those who had helped his brothers back in the Rytona world as well, but they had been busy and instead sent their congratulations and well wishes. The ceremony took place at the farmhouse and on the field in front of it. Then the party would happen there as well.

The guests all rose from their seats and approached, Leo and Rya got more congratulations. The turtle got few light punches in the shoulder while the umska woman got hugs. The umska elder couldn't linger now that the ceremony was over. He congratulated the couple again and then with Air, who himself couldn't stay for long, disappeared back to the Rytona's home world. The rest began preparing themselves for the celebration.

The plan was to hold the party and then the guests would leave back to the city. The newlyweds would stay on the farmhouse alone for a week.

"You know, too bad the ceremony had to be in Rytonas, you couldn't understand anything," Mikey said while he and April carried the food outside to the long table.

"We had translation on a note you know," the woman said. "It was Leo's request that the elder said the blessings in Rytonas."

"Yeah, he wanted Rya to feel a little like home," Don mentioned, he was following them with the drinks. Soon everything was set and the food was served. The party went without a hitch.

Sally was allowed now to run around, she had been kept in the basement while the ceremony took place. The pup enjoyed very much being able go around unrestrained.

The food was finished, the tables were moved and the field cleared. Don had fixed up a stereo system to play music outside. Leo and Rya naturally had the first dance. After that, Casey was dragged into the dance field by April. Täla and Donatello followed shortly afterwards.

Raph and Mikey didn't escape either, occasionally the women would trade partners and the two single turtles were dragged in. Not allowed to protest at all, even Splinter got to dance with the bride and later Täla and finally April.

This lasted well into the evening and it wasn't until close to midnight that it was time to call it a day. However, even if it was dark, they took their time to clean up and get everything inside. Afterwards the guests said farewell, piled into April's van and headed for the city. Leo and Rya were left behind.

"So." Leo had one arm around Rya and they were watching the retreating vehicle from the porch. "Its done."

"Yep." The umska leaned against her husband. She was in a sky-blue flowing dress. Leonardo had been dressed up in a much more stylish utility belt, with a new strap and sheathes for his swords. He had also carried the Rytona sword he had acquired from his first visit in that world.

"Well, time to get to work," the turtle said and scooped up his wife who almost shrieked in surprise.

"Work?" Rya wondered with a slightly nervous grin as she was carried over the threshold.

"To do everything in my power to please my new wife," Leo clarified with a chuckle and kissed her. Then they disappeared upstairs for a very busy night.

Four weeks after the honeymoon, about a week after Täla and Don's marriage, Rya brought wonderful news to her husband. His response was of both surprise and mild confusion.

"Excuse me?"

 **The end**


End file.
